


Bottom Dream Kinktober 2020

by FearsomefigureT9



Series: Bottom Dream Oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinks, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Smut, enjoy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 22,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearsomefigureT9/pseuds/FearsomefigureT9
Summary: I don't ship real personas so its only online personasAdding the old requests here to the late Kinktober 2020 1st attempt.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy/ Clay | Dream
Series: Bottom Dream Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945261
Comments: 128
Kudos: 1702





	1. Overview

**Author's Note:**

> I ship online personas not real ones  
> Enjoy?

Kinktober?

~~1 Lingerie **George x Dream x Sapnap**~~

~~2 Kingdom AU **Techno x Dream**~~

~~3 Bath/Shower **Fundy x Dream**~~

~~4 Toys **George x Dream**~~

~~5 mirror **Wilbur x Dream**~~

~~6 Deal **George x Dream**~~

~~7 Medical Play/ Potions **Fundy x Dream**~~

~~8 Threesome **Wilbur x Dream x George**~~

~~9 Wax Play **Sapnap x Dream**~~

~~10 Piercing/ Tattoos **Fundy x Dream**~~

~~11 Choking **Wilbur x Dream x Fundy**~~

~~12 Knife Play **Sapnap x Dream**~~

~~13 Demon **BadboyHalo x Dream**~~

~~14 Biting/ Scratching **Fundy x Dream**~~

~~15 Reward **Sapnap x Dream**~~

~~16 Blindfold **George x Dream**~~

~~17 Oral **George x Dream x Sapnap**~~

~~18 Against the Wall **Fundy x Dream**~~

~~19 Striptease/ Lap Dance **BBH x Dream**~~

20 Teasing/ Begging **George x Dream**

21 Spanking **Sapnap x Dream**

22 Roleplay **Wilbur x Dream**

23 Hair Pulling **George x Dream**

24 Domination **Techno x Dream**

25 Bondage **George x Dream**

26 Assassin AU **Wilbur x Dream x Techno**

27 Finger Sucking **Sapnap x Dream**

28 Orgasm Denial **George x Dream x Sapnap**

29 Foursome? **George x Sapnap x Dream x BadboyHalo?**

30 Vibrator **Sapnap x Dream**

31 Aftercare **Dream Team + BBH x Dream**


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just online personas, no real people were involved in the writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENjoyed?

It started out as a bet, when they were practicing for MCC. If Sapnap and Geroge make it to the end before Dream they could order Dream to do anything. But if Dream won, then Dream could order them around.

You could tell which side luck was on that time.

* * *

“Oh Dream~?” George calls out as he and Sapnap sat on his bed. Shirts off and smirks plastered on their faces when they heard the jingle of a tiny bell. “You have to come out at some point, Dream~. Or are you embarrassed with what you’re wearing~? Hmm~?” They heard another jingle of the bell and their smirks widened when a hand gripped the door frame. The bells jingling as dirty blonde hair appeared in the room followed by enchanting light green eyes and rosy cheeks. Plump lips puckered out into a small pout mask nowhere to be seen. The tall beauty in light green lingerie stood with his hands on the door frame. Long shaved legs with his knees together, Sapnap licks his lip while George keeps his smirk.

Dream shivers when he sticks his head in the room, glancing at the AC that was on. Dream was wearing a light green backless lingerie, a bell collar wrapped around his neck. A black cat ears headband nestled in his blond locks. Shaved legs wrapped with soft thigh-high socks.

“Aww. Sapnap look at Dreamie over there, he’s really cold!” George said with an obnoxious-happy tone. Smirk widening, reaching his ears when he sees the red hue climb up Dream’s neck. “You’re right Gogy! Maybe if he came closer, we’ll be able to warm him up. Right?” Sapnap says with a shit-eating grin. Dream huffs out a little in annoyance but made his way closer. The bell jingling with every step he made closer to his boyfriends, his heart pounding in his chest.

He stood in front of Sapnap who licked his lips with hungry eyes. “Is little Dream waiting for orders?” George asked from his place beside Sapnap, his back facing his lovers. Dream looks away when he feels the warmth come back on his face. Dream bit his bottom lip and nodded slowly, “Ah!” Dream moans out in surprise when fingers trail against his exposed skin on his thighs roaming up his hips.

“Answer with your words, Sweetheart.” Sapnap reminds him, Dream bites hi bottom lip before opening his mouth.

“Pl-plea… Please warm me up, Ma-Masters.” Dream said, voice trembling with embarrassment and shame. As the light red hue turned darker, accentuating his freckles.

Sapnap and Geroge look at each other and grinned, “Well? You heard him Sappy. Let’s warm him up.” Geroge said as he rose from his position, and planting his feet on the ground before standing up. Sapnap stood up as well, while his hands still roamed across Dream’s skin. Dream was sandwiched between his boyfriends, his back flush against George’s chest. While his front was flush against Sapnap’s chest.

Shakily taking a deep breath, feeling heat spread out with every gentle caress they brush on his skin. Dream could feel 2 pairs of hands do different actions. One was leaving lingering heat on his skin starting from his hips traveling up his torso. While another played with the clothing material, tugging and lifting it up before dropping it. Teasing him until he couldn’t bear it anymore.

“Ha…Haa~ Ha-mhmmm…” Dream moaned out, gasping when he feels the heat linger longer than before. He could feel the hands travel down lower his hips and settle between his thighs. Tracing his growing hard on and leaving him feeling dizzy and panting. Dream rests his head on Sapnap’s shoulder, clenched fists resting on his chest.

“Ah~ Ah- Mmm… Gah- Mah! Mm…” Dream throws his head back, arching his back until his ass was pressing against George’s clothed cock. While he buries his face on Sapnap’s chest, mind hazy with lust and pleasure. Throwing his head back again when he feels hands groping his ass. Keening when hands massage his lower back, mewling when another pair of hands caress his back.

“Ma-Mast-ER!” Dream keens when a hand appeared out of nowhere and cupped his hard on. Trembling when another hand slowly takes off his underwear from behind. The underwear slipping off his plump ass and pooling on the floor. Dream pants and lets out airy gasps, shivering in delight when a finger traced down his spine. The nail lightly scratching his skin, down until his tail bone. Then the finger was replaced with a cold calloused hand the started kneading his ass.

“Gah-! Ga-ha- mm-ha…” He feels those long cold fingers play with the butt plug that sat snugly between his ass and inside his hole. Then a pair of hands started caressing his arms, while another hand gripped the throat from the back. Pulling him until his head was facing the ceiling, his back painfully stretched into a painful arch.

“Ha-. Ha-Mhm…”

Dream could feel that hand gripping his throat, his thumb caressing his skin softly. Gurgled noises came out of his mouth as he feels the hand release its grip and started to trail his bobbing Adam’s apple with every swallow of saliva he took. He could feel those fingers trace and rub those sore stretched muscles.

“Gah! Gah- Mah! Mhmm- Ngh-!” A cool hand grips his leaking cock, stroking it at a slow and gentle pace. Dream shivers when he feels Geroge and Sapnap breathing down his neck. His entire body clenching tightly when that now-warm hand quickened its pace. Dream groans loudly when more than 5 fingernails lightly scratched his skin when they littered his back with invisible lines. Sending his body into overdrive with pleasure and making him tremble, mind hazed with lust.

Then the knot tightened, heat pooling in his stomach.

“Come one, Sweetheart.” George whispers.

“Cum for us, Baby.” Sapnap whispers back and that was Dream’s turning point.

“NGH! Mm-HA! GAh-ahhhh!” Dream moans out, rutting against that warm hand. Feeling his cum on his stomach, head dizzy from the intense-high orgasm he experienced.

Then wet muscles on each side of his neck, hands and fingers roaming his body. “Good job, Baby/Sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need hOly waTeR


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Online personas, no real people were involved in the writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to bleach- ENjoy?

A kingdom ruled by the nicest and wisest king, ruling with kindness and equality. A king who reformed criminals and helped the poor. The wealthiest and well-known kingdom. Where no crime or chaos occur, while people far and wide seek an apology and live with peace.

However, there is one group the king could not help. 3 boys. One was tortured and isolated, One was starved and banished, One was kidnapped and sold. All their identities are unknown, all covered with masks. All with unique appearances. One with a white cloth wrapped around his head a white mask that covers his mouth and nose. A grey cloak, barefoot and armed with hidden explosives. One with dark glasses and a dark blue mask starting from his nose, ending on his neck. A dull- almost dark blue cloak, armed with “useless” however, useful resources and potions. Then the supposed leader of the small untouchable group. One with a white mask painted with a simple menacing smiley face. A dull dark green cloak armed with a crossbow and an axe.

The king was saddened and disheartened but did not give up hope. With an order from the king, A gala was ordered, hoping the group would come in the guise that gala was for a perfect fiancé for his dear son, Technoblade.

* * *

Technoblade sighs as the somewhat short-but-tall maid helped him with his robe. The maid delicately, with long slender fingers, gently lifts the prince’s crown and placed it on his head. Stepping back, the maid bows her head and observes through the mirror. “My Lord,” She calls, Techno gives a hum for a response before turning around. The maid steps in his personal space, making him tense, when the maid fixes the collar of his robe.

Stepping away, the maid bows once more before glancing at the grandfather clock. Clearing her throat, she opens her mouth before she was interrupted when someone started knocking on the door. She looked at the Prince and bowed her head when he nodded. Making her way to the door, she opens it just wide enough for the unexpected guest to see her. “Mr. Philza, Mr. Wilbur, Is the Lord requested for a meeting?” She asked, light green eyes shining brightly when the light from the ceiling reflects.

“Phil? Wil?”

Techno asked, the maid with familiar light green eyes open the doors wider. “What are you guys doing here?” He asked, the maid sighed softly “nervously” glancing at the grandfather clock. “My Lords, please continue your conversation later on, you will be late to the gala if you stay any longer.” The maid said, jolting in surprise when a handbell was rung.

Quickly curtsying, she closed the doors behind her and led them to the hallway. Bowing her head when she had to leave.

Her heels clack against the ceramic tiles, echoing throughout the silent hallway. Passing by 2 butlers with sleek hair and fitting butler uniform. “The boars and the pigs rolling through the mud.” She whispered, as she passed them by, long dirty blonde hair swaying with every step she took. Smirking when the 2 butlers looked at each other and nodded, grinning softly.

The gala was extravagant and epic. Exotic and beautiful. Filled with amazing food and drinks. The prince exasperated as many men and women alike introduced themselves as suitors. The gala was filled with dancing and singing until midnight struck and guests have left. The staff cleaning while the Royal Family retired to their bedroom.

Night fell and Technoblade was exhausted, hearing high-pitched and deep voices alike caused him a headache throughout the entire gala. Slipping off his robe and rolling his shoulder blades, changing into his sleepwear. He went to bed with a dull throb of pain in his head.

A figure silently opens the door, footsteps light and unheard.

“You know… For a prince, you’re not really that observant.”’

Techno’s eyes snapped open and he let his reflexes kick in and he swiftly unsheathes his sword. Quick on his feet, he wasn’t expecting a foot sweeping on the floor, hitting his ankles. Techno placed a hand on the floor and swung his foot to the figure. The figure startled and surprised, Techno catches the opportunity to grab the figure by the front. Slamming him onto the wall, sword gleaming under the moonlight.

The figure hisses in annoyance when the sword pierced his skin, blood flowing down the sword.

“Who are you.”

Techno demanded, facing those familiar light green eyes of the maid from before. Maid uniform bunched up by his fist, the maid’s face scrunched up in anger and annoyance. Before it turned into a smirk, “Is that how you treat a lady?” The maid asks before she hisses more in pain when the sword starts digging into her skin even deeper.

“Who. Are. You.” He demanded and a heavy silence swept over and the maid was struggling in his grip. “Dream. My name is Dream.” The maid choked out before she was dropped to do the ground. Dream winced and clutched his throat, narrowing his eyes at the sword that was now pointed at him.

“Do you really not remember your dear friend who saved you all those years?” Dream asked with an eyebrow raised.

Techno’s eyes widened and stepped back, Dream stood up and brushed the dirt off the maid uniform. Crossing his arms and scowling lightly, “I just wanted to stop by and say “Hi.” But the greeting I get would be a sword and a deep wound.” He retorted, flinching when Techno dropped his blade and invaded Dream’s personal space. Dream couldn’t help but flinch harder when Techno cupped his cheeks. “…” Dream could feel his thumbs rub his cold cheeks, his breath visible as the harsh cold wind entered by the open balcony door. “Techno…” Dream trailed off as he could feel Techno hug him, burying his face in Dream’s neck.

“MMFH!” Dream yells out in surprise but was muffled when his lips met Techno’s moist ones. Dream squirms a little when Techno’s hands rested on his hips. The kiss broke and Dream was gasping for air, groaning when his hair was pulled from behind. His light green eyes met Techno’s burning pink ones, slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his surprised yell. Techno shoved Dream onto the wall, bringing Dream’s legs up and forcing them to hang on to his waist. “Tech- Gah!”

Dream could feel his hands slip under the complicated maid uniform, roaming the exposed skin under. “Techno-.” Dream moaned loudly before he muffled it with his hand. Feeling those hands tweak his hard nipples, arching his back when his palms rested flatly on his skin. Those big warm hands made his skin warmer than before, the lingering warmth made him squirm. Dream arches his back, his head meeting the wall as he shuts his eyes tight. Relishing the feeling of the warmth that lingered.

“Dream. Look at me.” Dream warily flutters his eyes open, staring at bright pink orbs. But he broke the contact when he felt a hand grope his ass and his aching hard-on. “Look at me only.” Techno said as Dream could only follow his orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed?


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no real people were involved. Just internet peronas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy?

Dream stretched his arms above his head as he strolled through the SMP Square. His back ached and his muscles were sore from yesterday’s planning. They put up the base of the project before calling it a day, they were finally gonna build Fundy’s extended base. Dream sighed as he finally arrived at the construction site. Fundy, of course, was the first one there and was humming happily. He spotted Dream and jumped down from the high metal pole.

“Dream!” He greeted happily, before tackling him into a hug.

“Hey Fundy!” Dream greeted back, hugging the tall furry man back. Smiling even wider when they broke the hug and the furry man grinned. “Your early.” Dream quipped, as he sat down on one of the pile of stone bricks. Blushing slightly under his mask when Fundy scratched the back of his neck with a shy smile. “I’m kinda got too excited that I immediately went out of bed to get here.” Fundy informed, taking his hand off his neck and scratching his cheek with one finger.

Dream’s heart soared and started beating faster when Fundy stopped scratching and smiled at him. Dream just chuckled softly, hiding his internal flustered panic. “Guys!” Fundy and Dream snap their heads to the side to see Wilbur, Sapnap, George, Tommy, Tubbo, Eret, and Niki. Fundy gives them a toothy smile, happily waving his hand. Dream just raises his hand slightly as a greeting. Then they were all onto work.

“AHH!” Dream dramatically flops on the floor, panting at the intense workout he had during the whole construction. Wilbur drops to the floor beside him, a knee propped up, resting his forehead there. They were panting heavily, sweat dripping and their hair was sticking to their forehead. Dream groans as he sits up, taking off his hoodie, revealing a white undershirt. Fundy, who was glad to be at the very back, explodes and his face turns red very quickly. His ear twitching, his tail swishing and his heart beating faster than ever. Niki, being the kind angel that she is, magically conjures up 2 cold water bottles. Handing it to her two panting friends.

With a quick-long break, they were up and about working on the base. Time flies by and they are now surrounding the fire pit to keep the cold night out. Wilbur and Dream stretched across the wood logs. Once again, panting heavily and drenched in sweat. Fundy tries not to stare too much at his friend’s perfectly sculpted and seen body. Trying to pry away the thoughts, ‘Oh- He has abs?!’ Fundy internally screeches, trying to calm the spreading red hue on his face.

George and Sapnap got the drinks while Eret and Niki distributed the food. By the time Sapnap and George were finished giving out the drinks, Wilbur and Dream were panting slightly. They spent telling stories before they bid each other goodbye. Fundy started walking back to his first base when he was stopped by someone yelling his name.

“Fundy!” The furry man jolts in his place and whips his head to the back only to meet the drenched wet Dream. Fundy’s tail swishes from side-to-side and his ears twitch nervously. As he watched the man pant lightly, “You okay, Dream?” Fundy nervously asks, Dream nods and smiles at him. “Is it alright if I crash at your place?” He asks. Fundy nods and gestures him to follow. On the way there, Fundy tells Dreams funny stories while Dream tells Fundy some back. They were laughing and chattering along the way.

When they arrive at Fundy’s base and Fundy lets in Dream first. Fundy leads Dream inside and shows him the bathroom. Telling him to shower right away, since he could get sick, while he gets towels for him. Dream smiles and thanks him before going stepping inside the bathroom.

Fundy then turns around and is intent on getting towels and extra clothes.

Dream sighs softly, shivering when his barefeet, once on warm wooden floorboards, now met cold tiled ones. Dream sneezes softly and he could feel himself get slightly woozy. “I must have overdone it.” Dream mumbles, peeling off the wet undershirt. Shivering even more so when his breath reaches his cold skin. Dream sighs once more and starts the hot water, filling up the tub. Dream knew he wouldn’t be able to support himself that much, so he settled with the tub of water. Peeling of the rest of his clothes and dumping them on the floor like a pile of garbage. He notices that tub is nearly full, so he stops the water and finds herbal oils. He drops at least 3 or 4 of the 3 bottles before he places his right foot in first before the left. Getting used to the heat, he lets himself relax and fully sink inside the hot water. Sighing, he holds his breathe and dunks his head under before he goes back up with another sigh.

Dream hangs his head on the side of the tub, where his eyes can see the door. He could feel himself slip away; his eyes felt heavy. ‘When did it get so hard to stay awake.’ Dream thought, groaning when he had to move his head to get more comfortable. Deciding to just sink deeper into the hot water and just let his head rest on the middle. Then the darkness invaded his vision, and his mind was asleep.

Fundy knocked softly, “Dream?” Silence.

Fundy knocks again, “Dream?” Silence

Fundy knocks once more, “Dream? I’m coming in, okay?”

Fundy opens the door and nearly drops the towels and clothes he was holding when he saw Dream lay motionless with his head turned away from the door. Fundy lays the stuff in his hands on the top of the toilet seat cover and goes to check on Dream.

Fundy cups Dream’s cheek in his right hand and turns Dream’s head to his direction. “Dream?” Fundy calls out, ignoring his growing hard on seeing Dream’s sleeping face. Hair wet and sticking to his face. Those plump lips that look so soft and tender- ‘NO- Fundy! STOP!’ Fundy shakes his head and focuses more on Dream. “Dream.” He calls out, using his left hand to prop Dream’s head on and to tap his cheek.

Dream blearily opens his eyes, registering the figure calling out to him. “Fu… dy…” Dream slurs out, his vision finally focusing on the beautiful man in front of him. Fundy’s face feels hot, hearing those words slip out of Dream’s lips made him even more irresistible. “Dream.” Fundy slowly says as Dream groans. Moving slightly before suddenly throwing his arms out and wrapping it around Fundy’s neck.

Fundy explodes and his aching hard on was probably a tent in his pants right now. “Dream.” Fundy says, his voice cracking as he feels Dream wrap his arms tighter than before. “Bathe with me.” Dream whispers, groaning when his entire body was somewhat almost out of the water. Fundy stammers out excuses but relents when Dream tightens his hold on him.

Fundy takes off his jacket and tries to removes his shirt when Dream’s arms tightened. “Dream. I need to take my shirt off it’s okay.” Dream’s hazy eyes look at him for a moment before he unwinds his arms around him. Fundy takes off his shirt and then his pants. Peeling off his underwear, his hardened dick slapping on his stomach.

“Ahh- ahh~”

Fundy glances at the water, seeing the dirt and smelling the musky sweat, he drains the water. Dream groans when his body was exposed to cold air, shivering slightly. Whimpering when he was being moved. “It’s okay Dream, we just need you to get cleaned.” Dream hears the water draining and then the squeaking of turning shower knobs.

Dream unintentionally moans when he felt hot water on his skin. Finding the strength to prop himself up on the wall, he could feel hands massage his tense and sore muscles. Moaning when those fingers press and rub on the right spots. “Ah~. Fu-undy.” He moans out, feeling those hands branch out to massage other body parts.

“Ah~ AH!”

“Dream.” Fundy breathlessly said, hold Dream with on arm, he grabs a glove scrubber. Putting it on both his hands and generously lathering it with lavender body soap. Fundy scrubs the dirt off from Dream’s neck first, before gently scrubbing down to his shoulders and arms. Dream couldn’t help the tiny moans and little keens of pleasure. He could feel those hands gently roam his limbs. Gasping slightly when something so hot was snug between his ass.

“NGMNH!”

Dream throws his head back in pleasure when those hands brush against his sensitive, hard nipples. Moaning when they stop and settle on his stomach. Dream could feel that hot thing twitch and he couldn’t help but grind back. Dream was holding onto the wall, the hot water lathering off the soapy sudds. Dream could feel Fundy breathing deeply beside his ear. Making him shiver with every breathe he took, the air hitting his skin.

Then he could feel Fundy twitch and fidget, before he heard that soft and deep voice. “Do you want this Dream?” Dream could hear his voice clearly, it was deep and made him feel weak, he could feel his legs tremble with a little bit of excitement. But Dream couldn’t answer, not when those hands started scrubbing the dirt between his legs. Just between his thighs and he could feel those hands teasing him ever so slightly. “Dream.” Dream could barely focus on anything anymore, all he could hear was that deep, deep voice. “Please…” Dream whispers.

Then those rough fabric that cover his soft hands were gone. He could feel those hands do so many wonders. Teasing him ever so slightly and driving him over the edge. Those hands wrap around his weeping and hard cock, giving it a few gentle strokes before disappearing. Those hands slap something hot between his ass before fingers slowly open him up. Then he heard a cap open, but Dream didn’t bother to see what it was. Knowing that his head was stuffed full of cotton and his focus was someplace else.

“AHH~!”

He moans loudly, when those fingers- ‘Oh those fingers are so long.’ Dream thought when he moans even louder when Fundy scissors him open. Gently opening him up until he was a moaning and keening mess. Dream could only keen and whimper when the pain accompanied with pleasure took over his mind. “It’s okay, I just don’t want you to get hurt too much.” Fundy whispered, sending another round of delicate shivers down Dream’s spine. It continued on in a gentle but in the least painful pace for a few minutes before the fingers were gone.

Dream started whimpering before he was shushed by an enchanting voice. “Shh, it’s okay.”

“I’ve got you.”

The Dream feels that amazing delicious stretch in his entrance. Moaning when it slides all the way inside him. He felt so full, feeling a bit of a bulge in his stomach. Fundy stays that way, hearing those moans and keens of pleasure was pleasant. “Dream.” He says, chuckling softly at the groan he let out. “Move… Pl-please.” Dream stutters out, Fundy complies and slowly makes the first thrust.

Dream’s knees buckled and his hands slipped off of the wall. Fundy was glad that his reflexes were quick enough for him to catch Dream before he fell. But he couldn’t help but go with his animal instincts. Dream moans out in both pleasure in pain when his face met the wall. The water was still hot, but it made the atmosphere between them hotter. Fundy’s cock, dug deeper into him, sending so much pleasure throughout his body.

“Fundy.” He pants out, feeling Fundy set a gentle pace. Thrusting in and out of him, carefully angling it for Dream to feel so much pleasure. He gently kisses his neck. Fastening his pace when he hears Dream moan and keen at every thrust he makes. “Fast-faster.” Dream gasped out, moaning even more when he feels the pace quicken. Fundy couldn’t hold back when the heat that settled in his stomach grow hotter. The know that he didn’t know that was there tightened even further. Dream wasn’t far behind, but he knew he was close.

“Fun-Fundy! I-I’m gonna cu-cum- MMPH!” Dream bit his lower lip as he came, white hot ribbons of cum bursting out of his cock. Fundy followed, frantically chasing after his own before he came inside of Dream with a loud moan. They were both panting, the heat that was comfortable for a moment was now unbearable. Fundy takes Dream’s face and turns it to his direction. Kissing gently before he pulls away. He slowly unsheathes his cock from Dream’s hole, watching a blob of cum leak out of his twitching hole.

Fundy sighs as he watches Dream fade in and out of consciousness. Fundy looks between his leaking hole and Dream’s post-orgasm face before he got the glove scrubs again. “Looks like we have to stay longer, better clean you up Dream.” Dream hears, glancing at his peripheral vision at the furry man.

“Looks like we have to clean you both in and out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed?


	5. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No real people were involved, just online personas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy?

“You know, Dream.” George started as he kisses Dream’s left hip. Enjoying the way he squirms, pulling against the silky ribbons that tie his wrists together tied to the bedframe. “You look really beautiful like this.” He mused as he watches Dream arch his back, moaning through the muzzle. Watching the tiny shivers and trembles that wreck through Dream’s body.

“Mnmhh!!!”

Dream moans out loud, muffled by the ring muzzle. George clicks a setting on the remote and smirks. Dream could feel everything, the pleasure running through him. The vibration that made his senses go overdrive. The vibrating buttplug that seemed like to stretch his entrance with every vibration. The ring gag the made him seem messier, his drool running down each corner of his mouth. The tears that fell from so much pleasure and his eyes tight shut with every touch George makes that made him go crazy. Not only that, George didn’t even bother to take off his white shirt or even his favorite light green jacket. Saying that he looks better when he looked disheveled.

“Gehrmhge!” He called out, annoyed that he couldn’t pronounce his name properly through the ring gag. Feeling those fingers prod his entrance, trying to stretch his entrance even wider. “GEMNORENGE!” Dream screams through, feeling hands press on his stomach, before they scratch his skin lightly. Feeling tingly and itchy, feeling those hands stay on his thighs.

Dream was in pure bliss, feeling pleasure and pain everywhere, before he screams through the ring. “GAA-NGH!” He feels a cold and wet metal wrap around his aching cock, denying him an orgasm. His eyes widened when George looked at him and smirked. He threw his head back and gasped, moaning and mewling slightly when he feels fingers wrap around his caged cock.

It was too much, Dream couldn’t take much longer. He started squirming a little bit, trying to reach the head board to knock. He was in overdrive, his mind was hazy, his focus was broken. His senses were overused and his legs were getting tired. He felt his knuckles brush against the wooden head board.

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

As though a spell was broken, George took off the ring gag and the cock ring. Dream’s mind was still spinning, and his limbs were tired as George took off the silky ribbons. Dream lay there like putty, before he shot up and moaned as George slipped off the butt plug. He dropped down once again on the soft bed while George fusses over him.

“Dream?” Dream tries to focus on George’s concerned face, he blearily blinks away the exhaustion before he drags George into a hug. “Sl…p w…t …me…” Dream slurs out, exhaustion finally settled heavily on his limbs and bones. George just smiles and pulls Dream in, smiling softly when Dream buries his face in his neck. “Goodnight, Dream.” George says, “Go…ni…t” Dream slurs back before he slips off to Dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENjoyed?????


	6. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No people were involved-  
> EnjOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENjoyed????

“Mah~.” Dream moans out, whining when he opened his eyes and met his reflection. Groaning when those hands appear out of nowhere and started to softly caress his skin. Hovering over bruises and light bite marks that painted his neck, shoulders and his chest. “Ha~ Wil- Nmgh!” He bit his lip to muffle his moan, when those hands stroked his thighs.

Dream could feel teeth nip at his neck, sucking and marking the skin that felt raw. Dream felt the dull throb in each mark, bruise and bite mark.

“Look at you Dream.” Wilbur ordered and Dream obeyed. He looked at the giant full-body mirror and he saw himself. He saw himself looking vulnerable, sensitive and a mess. He had drool dripping down his chin, dry tear tracks were visible and the dry blood was decorating his skin. But those markings were not important to Dream. No, what caught his attention was on Wilbur behind him.

“W-Wilb- Wilbur-NGH!“

Wilbur was different, this wasn’t the kind Wilbur. No- He was the Master, the one who brought him to his knees. Dream squirmed a little, jostling his oversensitive nerves. He could feel Wilbur stroke his dripping cock, groaning when Wilbur decided to thrust up. Dream moans out loud, feeling Wilbur’s hot cock warm him up from the inside. Dream’s muscles were sore, his hands were tied behind his back, his legs were tired from it’s M position on Wilbur’s lap.

“Wilbur!” Dream calls out when Wilbur decides to thrust up into him. “GAh! Nya~!” Wilbur strokes his cock once and Dream was on overdrive. “Count to ten, my little slut.” Wilbur demanded as he ran his other hand over sensitive nubs. “Go on Dream, count.” Dream gasps and whimpers before he opened his mouth.

“O-one.” Wilbur strokes his cock once and Dream groans softly.

“Two.” Dream said in a steady voice, gasping when Wilbur stokes his cock again. Tears falling down the corner of his eyes.

“Th-three- ngh!” Wilbur strokes his cock again. Dream conceals a sob as he archs his back as much as he can. Resting his head backwards on Wilbur’s shoulder.

“Fo-four-MH!” Wilbur licks his neck as he strokes his cock once more.

“Fi-Five!” Dream sobs out, toes curling and muscles clenching painfully hard.

Dream couldn’t continue any longer, then he whimpers in pain when he feels his calves cramping. “Blu-Blueberries!” Dream cries out and Wilbur rips out the bonds that tie his wrists to his elbows. Dream cries out in pain when the pain intensified, “Dream?” Dream couldn’t see through his tears, but he knew from the tone in Wilbur’s voice that he was worried. “Cramps- calves.” Wilbur carefully lays Dream on the bed on his back. And takes Dream’s leg and carefully massages his calf, taking not of Dream’s expression if he were in pain.

About 10 minutes in Dream’s tears were dry and his muscles were sore. Most importantly his calves finally stopped cramping and he was shoved into Wilbur’s chest. With a worried and caring Wilbur.

“At least it was fun- excluding the cramps.” Dream murmurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENjoy- i'm thristy, shit.


	7. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating, school was finishing the first term- any way Dream and Geroge strike a deal. What's the deal? We don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry....

“Are you afraid, Dream?”

George whispers sending shivers down Dream’s spine. Dream couldn’t do anything but sit there, his legs bent with his feet touching his naked ass. His hands were tied to together as he trembles with fear. The blindfold not helping his undeniable fear. He could feel the light feathery touches that trail up his body. He could feel his partner’s breath by his neck then disappear. The cloth gag that was tied behind his head, muffling his words, and making it impossible for Dream to speak.

Dream whimpers when he feels those feathery touches turn painful. Dream muffles out a cry of pain when he felt his hip be grabbed in a painful grip. He feels George coax him to unbend his leg and proceeds to nip gently at his ankle. He whimpers out a small moan as George grips his ankle, bringing his other hand up so close to his erection. Dream pants heavily through the gag as he could feel those soft calloused hands grip his ankles and drag him closer until he was straddling George.

“You look really pretty like this, Dream.”

George comments as he watches Dream whimper through the gag. George brings his hands up, watching the tiny tremors that visibly wreck through Dream’s body. Observing Dream’s face whenever his hands get a little too close to his aching hard on. He leans closer to Dream, his mouth inches away from Dream’s chin. He smirks devilishly as he blows long and softly. Smirk widening when Dream’s toes curl and turns his head to the side. Dream’s groans were muffled as George takes the liberty of kissing his chin. Butterfly kisses accompanied with a few licks here and there. Before Dream was moaning through the gag as George sucks on the skin. Enjoying the struggles of Dream’s muffled moans and arching back.

George pulls away with a slight pop, grinning as he sees the skin turn into a deep red and light purple. “Oh Dream~.” George whispers so close to his ear. Dream could feel his cock twitch with anticipation. Feeling his breath tickle his skin and send his nerves through the roof. “Be a good boy, okay?” Dream’s body trembles at the nickname. Something about that nickname made Dream feel weaker than before. Dream tries to gulp down his saliva that was leaking through the gag. Dream inhales a deep and long breath through his nose and nods shyly. “Remember Dream, if it gets too much use the clicker, okay?” George’s commanding tone disappeared and was replaced with a sweet and caring tone. As he hands Dream a small clicker that was loud enough if it were pressed underneath Dream’s body. Dream could feel his face burn as he hears his boyfriend’s sweet and caring tone.

Dream nods once more and was suddenly pinned to bed with a surprised yell, muffled through the gag. Dream’s face contorts into discomfort feeling his tied hands behind his back. But the discomfort he felt suddenly disappeared quickly as it appeared as George kisses his inner thigh. Dream trembles as George kisses and nips at the skin. Dream feels George suck at his skin, making him tremble even harder. Loudly moaning through the gag as much as possible. Dream could feel those naughty hands massage his thighs. Almost intent on making him feel like putty, George decorates the freckled canvas. Smirking as Dream breaths heavily through his nose.

George kisses the tainted skin one last time before he grabs the lube sitting innocently on the bedside table. Hissing slightly at the cool temperature as it lands on his aching cock. He spreads the lube on his cock before applying some between Dream’s thighs. Smirking when Dream jumps and shivers at the cold liquid. IT wasn’t long before George pushes Dream’s legs together, once his thighs were equally as slick as his dick. He bends them until it was touching Dream’s chest.

Holding onto Dream’s ankles, he slides his dick between Dream’s thighs. Sighing in satisfaction when he feels his cock surrounded in warmth. Pressed between soft and thicc thighs. George waits until he gets used to the heat, watching Dream’s face contort into embarrassment and pleasure. Making George laugh deeply, enjoying the red hue that spread throughout Dream’s freckled cheeks. George thrust slowly, watching his dick go through Dream’s thighs. George takes the initiative and slap Dream’s thigh- hard. Grinning as Dream moans, back arching slightly off the bed. George thrusts in and out in a slow pace before gaining momentum and speed. It wasn’t long before George was thrusting faster and harder than before. Enjoying the way his balls slap against soft thighs. His cock hardening with each thrust.

Muffled moans were heard as George thrusts wildly in between his thighs. Dream groans as he feels George frantically chasing his orgasm. As Dream flexes his legs as much as he can before he feels hot cum on his stomach. Dream wasn’t far off as he released his own. Reaching his chest and neck, Dream moans as George breaths heavily. Catching his breath as he stays there, riding out his orgasm with a few thrusts. George slowly releases his grip on Dream’s ankles, watching as Dream turns on his side, legs curling beneath him. Imitating a ball as George laughs openly, watching his and Dream’s cum slowly drip from Dream’s stomach.

“You look pretty like this Dream.” George’s quip echoing the quiet room. Dream could hear and feel the sheets rustle from where George was. Breathing heavily through his nose, before he whines. Feeling hands coax his thighs apart, groaning softly when he feels hands grip his thigh painfully.

“So glad, that you agreed to take on that deal.” George comments, “Who would have thought that I could make you like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway- bakc to updates :D


	8. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets hit with a potion and goes into heat-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got no strings to hold me now  
> Cuz now I'm gonna write some shit-

“So… What exactly happened?” Fundy asks every single occupant in the room. Pinching the bridge of his nose when all he got in return was silence. “Well?” Nobody knew what to say or what to do when facing an irritated Fundy. Especially since he was at the start of his pre-rut. Fundy sighs loudly before switching his attention to Quackity and Tubbo. “How exactly did he end up like this?” Fundy asks, gesturing to the unconscious Dream who was laying there with cat ears and a cat tail. Barely noticed from the dirty blonde’s messy hair, tail sticking out from the back. Ears twitching and tail swishing, watching the two betas fiddle nervously.

Tubbo shifts nervously on his chair as his eyes dart from his unconscious pseudo-big-brother figure to the irritated frazzled Fundy. Quackity avoids eye contact before opening his mouth. “I was accompanying Tubbo to collect some flowers when we heard a splash potion nearby.” Quackity says, gesturing Tubbo to complete his story. Tubbo got the message and continued, “We quickly went over and found Dream fighting a witch.” Tubbo looks down guilty that made Fundy feel guilty as well. “We came over to help, the witch managed to catch me off guard and tried to splash me. But Dream protected me and got… Splashed instead.” Quackity puts a hand on his shoulder for support, “I managed to kill the witch but it wasn’t long before Dream started screaming in pain and-… this happened.” Quackity informs the room, gesturing to Dream on the bed on the last part.

Fundy tilts his head back, exposing his Adam’s apple to the conscious occupants in the room. Before he groans long and hard to the ceiling, clutching his throbbing head. Fundy sighs again, “It’s not your fault Tubbo, as much as possible it’s not.” He says, “Now everyone, leave before I splash you all with a potion of blindness.” Tommy snorts before leaving the room, followed by the others.

It wasn’t long before Fundy locks the door and goes to work. Using a regeneration potion to take care of the small but irritating cuts. As well as getting rid of the poison aftereffects. Fundy adjusts his glasses before sighing once again, deciding to write a log to keep later. Though that would ease his mind of worries and shit, it would just increase his headache. Fundy glances at the clock and sees it’s just 10:59 am, he gets to writing the stupid log.

The clock chimes, indicating that it’s already 12 noon, Fundy sighs for like the millionth time. A knock on the door followed by a sweet voice eased Fundy’s pre-rut growing migraine. “Fundy?” Fundy sighs once again and gets up from his seat. He unlocks the door and was met with an angel in disguise. “Nikki.” Fundy whined engulfing the omega woman in a hug. “I’m gonna die.” Fundy groaned as he almost- almost purrs in delight when Nikki massages his temples for a brief moment. “It’s alright Fundy.” Nikki says as Fundy releases the somewhat short-but-tall woman. Nikki hands Fundy the tray of food, 2 plates of Nikki’s amazing fish and chips with fried vegetables. Fundy thanks her before she makes her way down the hallway. Fundy places the tray of food on his table, locking the door again. He glances at the still unconscious man on the cot and back at the clock, ‘An hour since the incident.’

It was around 2 o’clock in the afternoon when he smelt something sweet. Minty lime scent reached his nose and he stumbled from where he stood. It was so sweet, intoxicating and it made him growl low and deep from his chest. He covered his nose and mouth but it was too late that it triggered his rut. Fundy groans when his mind started to haze slightly from his instincts. Then a groan made his eyes widen and he snapped his head from where the groan came from. There on the bed, Dream shifted uncomfortably, letting out high-pitched whines.

Dream felt hot and dizzy. He couldn’t stand it- it was too uncomfortable. He shifted on where he was laying down on, groaning when his clothed cock rubbed against silky sheets. Dream whines needily, smelling a musky cinnamon scent. His eyes flutter open as his vision blurs slightly. He shifts on the bed, eyes wandering the room before it lands on an orange blur. Dream squinted his eyes to focus on the orange blur before it turned to someone he knew. “Fundy.” Dream calls out breathlessly, feeling a liquid come out of his hole. Feeling his cock harden and his body grow hotter when he saw the furry man.

“Fundy~.”

Fundy could feel his instincts telling him to mark this person on the bed. Telling him to mate with him- breed him and-. “Fundy~!” Dream called out, struggling to sit up. Fundy didn’t know when it happened, but it happened. He crossed the small distance and crouched in front of Dream. Who was panting, face scrunched up in pain and need. But that was a mistake. Dream flung himself on Fundy, burying his face on Fundy’s shoulder, panting hard. Clutching onto Fundy’s lab coat as he pants harder when he smelled that musky cinnamon scent again. Fundy was no better; his instincts took over and he buried his nose on Dream’s scent gland. Enjoying the sweet scent that made him go wild. But he snapped out of it, he pulled away, much to the displeasure of Dream. Who whined when he lost contact.

Fundy’s heart ached but he knew better than to give in. “Dream.” He was answered with a whine. “Dream.” Fundy takes a deep breath, which was a very bad idea. Considering the fact that the scent made his rut even stronger than before.

“Dream. You’re in heat.” A whine.

“You got turned into a half-cat furry like me when you protected Tubbo.” Dream looked at him with cloudy eyes.

“Dream-.”

“Fundy.” Dream said his name breathlessly, hands reaching out to him. Fundy fought back his instincts as he let out a deep, low growl. “Dream.” It was different than before. “You don’t know what you’re asking me to do.” Dream could feel himself grow hotter, unbearable almost. Dream could hear the authoritative tone in his voice. “Fundy- please. Alpha…” Dream whispers into the air, vision going a little dark as the heat was too unbearable to stay conscious. “Dream.” Fundy’s voice wavered slightly when he heard Dream call him an alpha.

Dream couldn’t hold on any longer, he flung himself once more on Fundy. “Alpha, please!” Dream proclaims and Fundy’s instincts snapped, and he couldn’t hold back anymore. Fundy slipped his hands underneath Dream’s lime hoodie, burying his nose on Dream’s scent gland. Inhaling the sweet scent that clouded his mind with lust. Growling, he pushed Dream on the bed and pinned him underneath him.

“GahH! Nya~!”

Dream could feel Fundy’s touch spread heat throughout his body. The lingering heat better than the unbearable one. “NyA~!” Dream could feel Fundy stroke his tail, caressing his thigh from behind. “Alpha~.” Dream breathlessly calls out, panting as he rests his forehead on Fundy’s shoulder.

“NMmnM!!”

Dream could feel Fundy fumble slightly as he takes off Dream’s pants. “Shh…” Fundy whisper-warns as he takes out his cock, rut taking over his mind. He shoves 3 fingers in Dream’s mouth, using the other hand to caress his thighs. Watching as Dream generously coats his fingers with saliva. His hole twitching with every feathery touch he leaves on his sensitive skin. Growling, he takes his fingers out of Dream’s mouth and inserts one coated finger inside of Dream.

“Gahh~! NM! Nmghh-.”

“Relax.”

Dream couldn’t help but comply to Fundy. As Fundy stretches him as quick as possible. Dream arches his back and bites his bottom lip to muffle his moans. Forehead almost touching the pillow underneath him. “Fundy…” He let out an airy gasp when the fingers inside him increased. Making him feel full and mind hazing with lust.

Fundy growled deep and low tickling Dream’s ears. Fundy disregards Dream’s whines when he slips his fingers out of Dream’s tight hole. He aligns the blunt tip on Dream’s hole before he penetrates him slowly. He smirks hearing Dream’s breath hitch and turn into keens with every inch of his cock entered him. Dream could barely think straight as he feels himself get full. It wasn’t long before Fundy’s large cock was fully inside of Dream who started to keen. Panting as saliva drips from the corner of his mouth. Eyes rolling to the back of his head as Fundy pulls out before thrusting in him.

“Nya~!”

Fundy started with a few thrusts before he let his rut take control of him. Dream trembles with every rapid thrust Fundy gave. Tears slipping from the corner of his eyes. Fundy thrusts with all his might, groaning when Dream arches his back. He could barely control himself as he thrusts inside of Dream, his balls slapping Dream’s plump ass. Dream could barely control himself as he feels himself about to cum.

It wasn’t long before Dream came, long white ribbons of hot cum decorating his stomach. But Fundy wasn’t done, he was still chasing his own. He started thrusting like a real fox. Quick, hard and precise as Dream still high from his own orgasm. His bundle of nerves abused with every right thrust Fundy took. Fundy groaned loudly as he finally feels himself about to cum. He gave a few quick thrusts before he pulled out and roughly stroked himself, forcing himself to cum. Dream whines when Fundy pulled out, but it was quickly replaced when Fundy’s cock appeared in front of him. Opening his mouth he heard Fundy groan, Fundy pumped himself harshly as he watched Dream open his mouth. With a few more strokes he came all over Dream, white ribbons decorating his face while most of it shot inside of Dream’s open mouth.

Dream could barely process what was happening but he couldn’t help but move his head forward. Fundy groans as Dream engulfs the head of his cock inside his mouth. Dream suckles hungrily on it before he pulled away and swallowed the hot load of cum inside his mouth.

Fundy, still in his rut, smirks as he licks his lips at the sight. “Good job, Baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENjoyed? Also no shipping irl ppl this just online personas


	9. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day :DDDDDDDd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ready to finish this and then move on to a Tommy-centric angst fanfiction where no shipping minors happen

“C’mon now Dream~. Open up~.” George commands as he holds onto Dream’s hips. Dream’s back flush against his chest as he whispers commands to Dream’s ear. His cock buried deep inside Dream who was a mess, hair sticking to his forehead as sweat drips down from the sides of his face. Dream clenches hard against the giant length inside him as he shivers when hands roamed his chest.

Wilbur smirks down on Dream, eyes almost glowing inside the dark room. “C’mon Dream~. You said you wanted to eat right?” Dream’s face burns with shame and embarrassment as he complied. He opened his mouth and was glad to now have a gag reflex as Wilbur shoves his entire length inside Dream’s hot mouth. Wilbur sighs in pleasure as grins at George who grins in return. Dream could only relax his jaw as Wilbur gives him a few short thrusts. His length reaching the back of his throat.

“Does little Dream like being used?” Dream’s ear burned red from the comment as he does nothing but nod as much as he can. Wilbur smirks and pulls his cock out of Dream’s mouth. A string of saliva connecting Dream’s lips to Wilbur’s cock head. Dream whines before he moans out loud, feeling George thrusting his cock inside him. Dream didn’t know what to focus on, the feeling of being full from behind or not being full on the front.

“Does Little Dream want both holes to be filled?” Wilbur taunted, as his fingers slither on Dream’s neck to his chin. Dream nods, eyes hazy and mouth open, panting like a dog. Wilbur smiles menacingly before he roughly grabs Dream’s cheeks in one hand and pulled him up. Making him groan in pain and pleasure, “Beg for it.” Wilbur commanded as he released Dream from his painful grip. Smirk stretched across his face, reaching his ears. As Dream whines when George stopped thrusting inside him.

“C’mon Dream, beg for it.” Dream could only burn in shame and embarrassment as he utters the word under his breath. “Please…” He whispers as he shivers when hands caressed his neck, his chin, his arms, his chest, his legs, everything. “What was that Dream?” George teased, as he licks Dream’s spine from the middle to the back of his neck.

“Please!” Wilbur smiled innocently, rubbing his fingers underneath Dream’s chin. “Please what?” Dream could only cry out, “Please! Fuck me, Use me-! Please fill me up-.” Dream’s rambling was cut off when fingers raised his chin up. “Good boy.” Wilbur said as he used a thumb to caress his cheek. Dream closes one eye as Wilbur caresses his cheek, Wilbur slips a finger inside his mouth. Coaxing it open like before as George rocked his hips forward, his cock hitting Dream’s prostate. Making him let out an airy gasp and an airy moan. Wilbur shives his cock inside of Dream’s mouth, relishing the heat and the choked noise he let out. “Good boy~.” Wilbur said as he stroked his cheek once more. Using his other hand to grip Dream’s dirty blonde hair.

George started thrusting into him, enjoying the muffled moans Dream let out. Dream feels so full, his ass was stretched his mouth was being used. Wilbur chuckles deep and low, as he sets a fast pace of fucking Dream’s face. George started thrusting faster, harder and deeper inside Dream. George starts panting as he slaps Dream’s ass, watching his plump ass jiggle. Wilbur smirked when Dream gave out a muffled yell of surprise.

George chases his orgasm, the knot tightening even further. He came with a deep groan cumming inside of Dream, watching Dream shiver with delight. Dream whines through the cock inside his mouth as George gave a few thrusts before pulling out. George watches a glob of cum come out of Dream’s twitching hole dripping down to his cock. Wilbur smiles innocently when Dream looks up at him through half-lidded eyes. Wilbur continues fucking his face before he too started chasing his own orgasm. He started fucking Dream’s face faster and harder, making sure the head reached the back of Dream’s throat.

“Eat up Dream.” Wilbur commanded before he let out an airy moan as he came inside Dream’s mouth. Dream suckles on Wilbur’s cock, before Wilbur pulled away. Dream could only sit on his ass, legs in an M position as George embraces him from behind. Wilbur smiles hazily, watching Dream open his mouth to show how much cum is inside his mouth. Before he swallows it whole.

Wilbur and George lick Dream’s neck on each side. “Good Boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O_o  
> o_O  
> O_O  
> o_o  
> O-o  
> o-O  
> O-O  
> o-o


	10. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in a day :DDDDDDDd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASHEFOAWFM

“NMPH!” Dream yells in surprise through the gag as he feel hot liquid poured down his back. He was on all 4 and he started keening when another hand started to massage his ass. “U-uh-uh Dream.” Sapnap said as he watched the lit candle in his hand melt the wax. Smirking when another round of wax was ready to be poured.

“You do realize this is a punishment.” Sapnap said as he poured a new round of melted wax on Dream’s shoulder. Enjoying the whines and yells of pain that are muffled by the gag. Watching the hot wax drip from his shoulder- down to his arm and his back. Watching it harden and paint Dream’s skin with light green wax.

Sapnap smiled deviously as he poured another round of hot wax on Dream’s other shoulder. Watching Dream’s dick twitch with interest as the hot wax hardened immediately. “Oh Dream~.” Dream trembles with anticipation as he Sapnap caresses his calves. “Remember to signal me if it gets too much, okay?” Dream trembles and nods face burning with embarrassment, “Now put up your ass, Dream.” Sapnap informed and Dream complied, Sapnap smirked and slapped his ass. Eliciting a whine and a moan combined. Sapnap smiles innocently at Dream who looked back through half-lidded eyes.

Sapnap smirks and pour a right amount of wax on Dream’s ass. Eliciting a keen of pleasure as Dream feels the hot wax decorate his skin. Sapnap pours another round of hot wax on the other butt cheek. Enjoying the way the wax hardened as it dripped from its spot. “Do you like that Dream? Hmm?” Sapnap asked, smirking as he asked the question. “Does it feel like my cum?” Sapnap asked, putting the candle on the bedside table before he leaned in closer to Dream’s face. “Do you like the way it feels like my cum? How it’s hot and sticky and wet?” Sapnap whispered, nipping at Dream’s ear slightly.

Sapnap licks his lips before kissing Dream on the cheek, “Hop you’ll enjoy the show~.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need sleep-   
> nahhhh who cares...  
> Pretty short cuz wax play not my forte


	11. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consent and safety is sexy.   
> Respect-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying----

“You know I never noticed that you have tattoos.” Dream commented as he saw a sliver of exposed skin. When he saw his hoodie raise up when he reached for the hot cocoa in the cabinet. Fundy was surprised and looked back at Dream who was sitting down on the highchair. Fundy rubs the back of his neck, “Uhh- Yeah….” Fundy trails off as Dream cocks his head to the side before wincing. “Bad topic?” Dream questioned, Fundy shakes his head. “Nah, I just forgot that I had tattoos from a drunk dare,” Fundy commented before going back to making hot chocolate.

“Fundy?” “Hm?” Fundy answered his boyfriend with a comical hum. “Will you show me your tattoos?” Fundy’s ears and tail jolted in surprise, twitching nervously as he stopped stirring. He turned around and he met Dream’s innocent face with his head tilted. Mask sitting on the side of his face, meeting curious light green eyes with no lace of mischievousness or anything. Fundy gulps down a thick ball of air as he turns back to the hot chocolate before grabbing them and handing one to Dream. He takes in a deep breath and, “I won’t mind but you don’t know what you’re asking for Dream.” Fundy warned, the warning was not heard but it was present. As he sat down on the highchair opposite of Dream.

Dream cocks his head even more to the side as he sipped his hot chocolate. “What do you mean?” He asked and Fundy’s brain was trying to come up with an excuse, ‘My boyfriend’s too pure!!!’ He was internally screeching while he tried to calm his racing heart. “If you want I can show you later…” Fundy trailed off as he saw a spark of happiness in his eyes. “Please!” Dream pleaded, eyes desperate to see Fundy’s tattoos, unaware of how Fundy started suffering in the inside.

Fundy slowly took off his hoodie, revealing badass tattoos, snakes and flowers and skulls running from his right shoulder to his entire chest and back before disappearing inside his pants. Dream observes from the edge of the bed, drinking in the tattoos that decorate his muscles and chest and his abs. Dream stands up from his spot, hand reaching out to touch the tattoos on his body. Fundy watches Dream with sharp eyes, his mind flustered and his face flushing. Dream reaches out and touches the one on Fundy’s chest. Tracing the intricate designs that captured his attention.

Dream’s light green eyes met Fundy’s red ones, “Fundy?” Dream weakly calls out as he feels hands rest on his hips. Fundy stares at Dream’s light green eyes, never breaking his hold. “Fun…dy?” Fundy closes large gap separating his body from Dream’s. Fundy leans in and licks his neck, leaving a long strip of saliva. Slightly nipping his skin, he hears Dream let out airy moans and keens. He snakes his hands underneath Dream’s hoodie, coating Dream’s right side of his neck with a lot of saliva. He breaks away and smiles slightly when he sees Dream’s face, eyes unfocused and his face in pure bliss. Fundy coaxes Dream to take off his hoodie, smirking as he sat down on the bed. Licking his lips as he calls Dream to sit on his lap.

Dream flushes red as he was pulled in and sat prettily on Fundy’s lap. Dream’s hands rest on Fundy’s shoulders, fingers twitching to trace those tattoos again. Fundy leans in and whispers in Dream’s ear. “Do you want me to continue? Or do you want to do that next time?” Dream bites his lips as he rests his face between his boyfriend’s shoulder and neck. “N..t t..m…” Dream mumbles as he hugs Fundy, clutching onto his shirt. Fundy chuckles, ticking Dream’s ears and chest as it vibrates through his body. Rattling his bones, “I can’t understand what you’re saying Dream.” Dream leans away and his face was red, “Next time…” He whispers and Fundy kisses his cheek. “Okay. What do you want to do right now?” Dream bites his lips again, “Cuddles.” Fundy just laughs and pulls his shirtless boyfriend up until they hit the pillows. Dream explodes as Fundy buries his boyfriend’s face onto his chest. Arms wrapped around his waist as Dream’s vision was spinning as his head short-circuited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY TEACHER WANTS US TO DO A CRINGY MV- POIRGASDIJFPAIOSJ


	12. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna cringe at my own video parts of this stupid MV project-

Dream was dizzy-

Scratch that he was giddy and lightheaded.

“Oh Dream~.” Dream whines as the leash connected to his collar was gently tugged forward. Dream complied and crawled on all fours, his plump ass jiggling slightly when he juts his hips to the side. Slowly making his way over as he gives out airy moans when he feels the sloshing of cum inside him. His body was covered with bruises and bite marks and hickeys that painted his smooth pale skin. Dream sat on his ass, in the W-position, airily gasping when he jostles the butt plug in his ass. He feels a hand caress his cheek and in return he leans into the touch. The hand retracts and Dream rests his head on his Master’s leg, nuzzling his cheek on the denim fabric.

He slightly jolts in surprise when a pair of hands appeared out of nowhere. “AH!” He moans in surprise when the butt plug started vibrating. Then he was pulled backwards, his hole clenching tightly on the toy as it was jostled. “Ahh~!” He felt denim fabric as he was placed on his other Master’s lap. “Oh Dream~.” He quivers as hands trace his old scars and when his master starts to lick his ear. “Mast-master…”

“Dream.” Dream jolts from his spot as a hand appeared in his vision and slowly turns his face to meet his Master’s disappointed face. “Pets don’t talk, Dream.” Dream whines at his misfortune as he bows his head and nuzzles his cheek on his Master’s hand. His other Master doesn’t acknowledge his slip up and kisses his cheek. He meets glinting brown eyes as a gentle but lustful smile crept it’s way onto his Master’s face. He shivers when his Master leans in and captures his lips in a sweet kiss.

“Oh Dream.” His mind goes blank as he hears his voice. Tone coated with sweet honey, Dream’s mind short-circuited as he feels hands roam his skin. “So beautiful.” His other Master whispers and all he could feel were their warm calloused hands as his vision goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed????


	13. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :''''''DD

“Ahh~!”

Dream was ecstatic when he first heard about Sapnap’s kink.

“Mh-Ahh~!”

It was dangerous but at the same time it was adrenaline rushing.

“NGH!”

He could hear his own heartbeat, could feel his blood spilling out. He could feel the way the tip of that cold metal drag on his skin, peeling away layers of his skin. He couldn’t help but push himself forward, hurting himself mixed with pleasure. He couldn’t help but whine when he was roughly pulled upwards by his hair. He couldn’t help but moan when that cold knife dragged it’s way up from his collarbone to his chin.

Then he felt immense pleasure when his body rocked backwards. He could feel the way his hole stretched from that thick cock. His mind was hazed with lust as his boyfriend lightly scratched his skin, feeling the dull throb of pain mixed with pleasure. Then his body rocked backwards and his mind was filled with pleasure once more. He could hear the embarrassing squelch as his boyfriend decides to thrust his delicious cock inside him. Setting a slow pace as he drags the knife on his aching cock, the tip a bright red as the cock ring around it denying him release. He whines when the sharp end reached his blunt tip, a hand making itself known as his boyfriend plays with the tip. He could feel his boyfriend speed up and slow down. The pace making it hard for Dream to focus on anything except for his boyfriend’s face.

Dream screams out in pleasure when his boyfriend stabs him on the shoulder. Relishing the intense throb of pain as his boyfriend got another knife. He quivers when his boyfriend dragged him by his ankles. Pulling him until his boyfriend’s cock was buried deep inside him and was directly on his prostate. He keens and mewls in pleasure as the knife in his boyfriend’s hand buried itself deep on his thigh. Panting heavily as sweat rolls down the side of his head. A layer of perspiration coated them both as Dream’s senses screamed pain and pleasure at the same time.

“Daddy~.” Dream airily calls out to as his boyfriend pulls out the knife on his shoulder. He let out a high-pitched keen as his boyfriend jostles him slightly. His eyes blurry at first before it clears away and his boyfriend entered his vision. “Dream.” His boyfriend warned him as he held onto the handle of the knife, before pulling it out from his thigh. Dream arches his back and lets out a loud moan, as another sharp pain pierced through him and rattled his mind.

His vision was getting blurry and his mind was getting hazier by the second. Then his head was slightly lifted up as his lips met cold glass. “Drink.” He nodded as much as he can as he tipped his head backwards. His boyfriend helped him and tipped the liquid potion of regeneration in Dream’s mouth. Dream swallows and when he was done, he pants as his vision finally focuses and his wounds were slowly fixing itself.

Dream pants and gulps down as much air as he can, “G-Gr-Gree-Green.”

His boyfriend got the message and continued his slow and fast pace. Dream’s eyes were hazed once more, as his mouth was open with saliva rolling down his chin. He moans out loud when his boyfriend hits his prostate. He couldn’t help but cry in pleasure when his boyfriend started to fasten his pace. Nailing his prostate with every thrust, his cock was twitching and aching against its confines. His boyfriend kept up his erratic thrusts, seeing the tip of Dream’s cock turn almost purple. Clearly close to cumming but it was Dream’s punishment. Dream moans with every thrust his boyfriend did, clenching down tightly on his boyfriend’s cock. Smiling innocently as he moans when he heard his boyfriend’s deep groan. But that was long lived when his boyfriend frantically started to thrust in him, chasing his orgasm. His boyfriend came inside him with a groan, smirking when Dream whines. Dream’s face was decorated with tears and saliva as he was denied to cum. But at the same time, he could feel his boyfriend’s hot cum inside him.

“Sorry Dream. But this is your punishment.” His boyfriend reminds him as he feels hands wipe away his tears.

“SapDaddy~.” He begs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENjoYeD????


	14. Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dream Demon or a kind-off Radio Demon????? Jk this is BBH as a demon with shadow manipulation and shit-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Made this chapter longer :)

“Gah-! NgaH-!” Dream moaned out.

“Who would have thought that humans would be so weak.” The demon commented as he clicked on the remote. Enjoying the way his little human’s toes curled from such pleasure. Fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he hiccups, gasps, and sobs. The demon smiles with his sharp teeth showing, enjoying every little detail he saw from his human. The way his back arches with every thrust of his shadow. The way each tentacle gripped his human’s ankles, pinning him down on his place.

“Gah- Gh! Ngh-!”

The demon laughs wholeheartedly as he snaps his fingers. The shadows increasing and his pitiful human started squirming. Moans echoing through this soundproof room. The demon couldn’t help but smirk when his little human started drooling. “How pitiful…” The demon trailed off as he watched his human hiccup and muffle his cries. He approached his human and kissed him gently before biting down mercilessly on his lip. Smirking when his human cries out in pain and pleasure as he came all over himself. The demon licked his lips and smiled mischievously, “Oh how an erotic Dream.”

“GAh!”

Dream bolts up and pants, breathing heavily as he feels himself drenched in sweat. He pants as he shivers and flushes his embarrassment as he feels the shadows linger. Blanketing him in slightly in darkness and comfort. His face felt hot and his body was trembling as his emotions were jumbled puzzle pieces. “Oh Dream~.” Dream jolts up in surprise, ready to bolt out the window if he has to. No way is he going to stay inside this room and face his fantasies. He could hear footsteps thudding against the floorboards as he gets ready to bolt out the window. Opening the window and feeling the cold breeze touch his cheek. But it was too late, “Oh Dream~! No running, Sweetheart.” Dream flushes red as he was pulled inside the room, the window closing.

Dream couldn’t comprehend what was happening as he was thrown on the bed. Letting out a little, “Oomph!” as he bounced on the bed. “Oh Dream~!” Bad called out as he slowly slipping off his robes. Revealing those hot muscles always covered as he slowly undressed. Dream could hear his heart beating in his ears as his eyes landed on Bad and- _Oh Muffins- He was shirtless._ Dream couldn’t help but gulp down a mouthful of air as Bad slowly made his way over. The shadows in the room increasing as they came to life, black whips came out of the floor- _just like his dream._ Dream blushed a deep red as Bad came over and started licking his neck. His shadows coming out of nowhere and gripping his ankles and wrists. A few shadowy whips caressing his skin, eliciting tiny moans and keens. Some were tearing through his favorite hoodie and boxers. “Oh Dream~.” Bad started as he seductively licked his lips. “I didn’t know you like dreaming about that.” He commented with a huge smirk on his face. Dream couldn’t help but whine and try to hide his face in embarrassment. Which was hard since his wrists were pinned to the bed. “Oh, don’t even try to hide Dream.” He picked up where he left off as he trapped Dream’s head by placing his hands on each side of Dream’s head. Bad whispered softly in the air, “Look at me, Dream~.”

Dream was weak. He was too weak. Dream looked at Bad’s dark eyes that seem to have a red hue in them. “You’re so weak Dream.” He declared and Dream couldn’t help but shiver at the tone of his voice. He couldn’t help the tiny tremors that passed through his body. “You’re so weak.” He leaned in and whispered it in his ear.

Dream was dizzy. He was slipping- _in and out of consciousness._ “B-B.a…d” He mumbled out as he let out airy moans, the shadows eliciting keens and high-pitched squeaks. As they wrap around his nipples, rubbing them and lightly caressing the tip. Bad was no better as he pumped his erection. Dream let out loud moans as Bad started increasing his speed. Several minutes later, he was crying out moans as Bad bit down on his shoulder. At the same time, his own release was so close. Bad smirked once again, leaning in on Dream and talking dirtily in his ear. “Come on Dream.” Bad started, his voice disorienting with every word he said, “Cum.”

Dream felt like he was floating. His mind was filled with cotton and all he could hear was his voice. “Cum.” Dream complied, thrusting into those soft calloused hands, he came with white hot ribbons of cum shooting out of his cock. Painting those demon’s black hands with white, he pants.

“Oh Dream~! Let’s see how well you handle multiple ones.” Dream couldn’t hear clearly, it was like he was underwater. Bad’s voice was disoriented, like a radio static. Dream trembles, back arching, voice going up several octaves as he keens. “Aww,” Bad drawls in his, dark and low with an undertone of hunger. Dream bites his lip to muffle his moan as white-hot arousal crawling down his spin and pooling in the pit of his stomach. “Look how cute you look, Dream.”

A pair of hands and multiple whips of the shadows appeared and started to caress him. Hands snake down his hips to take Dream’s ass into greedy- _greedy_ palms, fondling and squeezing as Dream squeaks. His breath hitching and his eyes shutting tightly at the feeling. Bad coaxed Dream on his side, shadows handing Bad a bottle of lube as Dream huffs and pants underneath him. “Oh Dream~!” Voice full of authority and lust that quivers Dream to his core. With another lick of his lips, Bad tossed the bottle of lube away, only to be caught by a whip, after he coated his fingers generously. Warming up the liquid in his hands, he leans in on Dream as he positions his finger outside of Dream’s entrance. “Oh such a sweetheart.” He said as he penetrates Dream’s hole with a finger, enjoying the way Dream squirms underneath him. Still on his side, Dream had his head resting on a pillow, hands bound by shadowy whips and his left leg straightened while his right leg was bent out. Whips wrapping around his arms, his legs, his chest, his neck. He feels Bad shove another finger inside him, making him yell out in surprise and pain. Only to be muffled by a whip shoved inside his mouth. Curling around his tongue and the tip of the whip endlessly moving in his mouth. Saliva escaping his mouth as the whip harasses his tongue, not letting him have a moment to swallow, breathe or bite his lips.

Bad already had 4 fingers inside of Dream, his hole stretched and ready. Slipping out his fingers, he shushes Dream softly who whines through the whip at the loss of Bad’s fingers. “It’s okay, Dream.” Bad reassures as he catches the bottle of lube thrown at him. Squeezing a generous amount of lube on his cock, he smiles ever so devilishly. Resting his hot throbbing cock between Dream’s ass cheeks, enjoying the pitiful whines and attempts of movement his sweet little Dream made. Through he wasn’t going to be a tease today- _No, he was going to be rough. Hard and merciless, hoping his little human wouldn’t be able to walk for days. He wants his human to feel his cock for weeks._

Tears glimmering off the lashes of his light green eyes and trailing down his cheeks. Drool dripping from his red lips as Bad enters him slowly. Forcing himself to relax, he let out a wrecked muffled moan when Bad fully bottomed out. Dream clenches hard around that giant girth of a cock as Bad rolls his hips up. Bad enjoys every single muffled moan Dream let out as his cock slides deeper inside of Dream, almost brushing his prostate. “Look at how pretty you are…” With each thrust and touch to his chest, the boy trapped in the demon’s clutches unravels. Keening and mewling through the whip in his mouth as tears escape the corner of his eyes.

Bad brings his jerky thrusting down to a steady, slow grind as he flips Dream on his stomach, eliciting another muffled moan from Dream. The whips that still caressed the human underneath Bad, Dream could feel them increase. But he couldn’t help the yell of surprise and the sudden squirming when he felt a whip make it’s way inside him. “W-a-.. Le-!“ Dream couldn’t help but cry out when Bad started thrusting again. Sweat drips from Bad’s temples with each thrust forward, his hair sticking to his forehead as he grinds his hips to slide in and out of Dream’s slick, tight warmth. A whip came out of nowhere and carefully slipped it’s way inside of Dream’s tight hole. But Dream couldn’t take it anymore, the pleasure was too much, he was- _fuckin stuffed_ to the brim with one cock and another trying to enter him was too much.

He came once more and when he did, every thing was fuzzy and black spots danced across his vision before his mind was too tired to be awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D:


	15. Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter because I was bored out of my mind and instantly regretted it :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind hurts-

It was Sunday.

The day where everyone on the SMP rested.

The day where Fundy and Dream would cuddle until their arms were numb. Make sappy and wholesome compliments and quips until their teeth rot. Though-

That changed today- I think…

Dream captures Fundy’s lips in a searing hot kiss as Dream pushes Fundy on the bed. Fundy falls on the sheets in a tangle of limbs as the kiss broke. He gingerly grins when he feels the bed bounce as Dream plops himself down on Fundy’s lap. Fundy couldn’t help but groan at the same time as Dream who moans when their clothed hard ons brushed against each other.

“Dream~.” Fundy sweetly calls out as his boyfriend, sitting prettily on his lap, flushes red. Dream’s hands reach out and tug on Fundy’s shirt, helping him remove his shirt. Dream does the same, only this time, arching his back until it was like an archway. Slowly taking it off, hoping that would make his boyfriend focus on him and him only. Showing off his battle scars and abs, his cock sprung out of his hoodie, hitting his stomach. Wrapping his legs around his boyfriend’s hips and his hands settling on Fundy’s chest.

Fundy smirks and snakes his hands onto twin globes of Dream’s ass. Purring softly as he gropes and tease Dream relentlessly as Dream’s face was redder than a tomato. They connect their lips again while Fundy kneads Dream’s ass, smiling through the kiss as Dream groans. It felt like time froze and that nothing else mattered. Dream bounces on Fundy’s lap slightly, grinding down on Fundy’s tent. Licking his lips, Dream back away and bends down until his face met Fundy’s clothed cock. Fundy’s hands slipping away from Dream’s ass and one hand settling on Dream’s hair.

Dream sticks his tongue out and licks on Fundy’s abs. One hand tracing the outline of his cock while the other gently scratches Fundy’s muscles. Dream licks and licks, enjoying ever taste of Fundy. He bends down once more, ass sticking out and unbuckles Fundy’s belt. Fundy helping him out as he slips his pants off. Dream hooks his finger on Fundy’s underwear slipping it off. His cock sprung free and hit Dream’s nose, a small dot of precum on his face as he looks at Fundy through his eyelashes.

He gives coy little kitten licks as he holds onto the base of his cock. Fundy closes his eyes and clutches onto Dream’s hair tightly. All he could think of was Dream. His eyes shut tightly as he moans when Dream engulfs his cock in his hot tavern. Swirling his tongue until he sucks on the head like a popsicle. Fundy groans when Dream swallows the entire thing once more, feeling Dream gag under him. He grips onto Dream’s hair harder as he feels Dream bobbing his head on his cock. Dream hollows his cheeks as he slurps obscenely, bobbing his head back and forth, gagging around Fundy’s length. Pulling away, Fundy couldn’t help but whine when Dream blew air on his cock. His cock jumping at the sudden contact and tipping his head back with a purr and a groan.

“Fundy…”

Dream calls out and Fundy tipped his head forward and was enraptured by the sight. Dream holds onto the stare as he crawled slowly towards Fundy. And Fundy- oh boy was he surprised when he felt like the prey. Under that predator stare, did Fundy really love the way those light green eyes glint in the dark room. “Dream-.” Dream cut him off by kissing him sweet and chaste. Just their lips brushing before Fundy pulls Dream in. Dream’s eyes shut tight as he moans through the kiss. Fundy’s hands roam his sides, as he slips his tongue in Dream’s mouth. Ignoring the salty taste of his own cum, he puts one hand behind Dream’s head and presses down on the kiss. Their tongues dancing to unheard music as their hands clutch onto one another.

They broke the kiss and the way a string of saliva connected their lips before breaking. Fundy bit back the deep growl that threatened to escape him. “You know Dream.” Fundy started as his sharp nails dug into Dream’s skin. Drawing blood from crescent-shaped wounds. Fundy licks his lips as his fingers roamed the wide expanse of his plump ass. Giving it a little smack, smirking when those plump cheeks jiggled and bounced.

“NgAh!”

Dream’s reaction was much better as he tried to muffle his loud moan. Fundy nibble on Dream’s skin like a sweet snack. Enjoying the little moans and keens of pleasure he let out. Dream’s nails dug down on Fundy’s back, creating roads of red hue with a dull throb of pain.

“Fundy…” He moaned out as Fundy’s finger found his entrance. “Knowing you,” Fundy continued, as his fingers pressed against the plug nestled inside Dream. “You really are that impatient, huh.” Fundy finished as he nipped at Dream’s neck. With trembling fingers, he reaches in and takes hold of the flared base, easing it out slowly as the slick walls surrounding it flutter and pulse in time with Dream’s hitched breaths and airy moans. It’s red and slippery and fucking _big,_ _Fundy was so tempted to mark Dream all over again, in which he gave into. Sucking at his neck and creating purple hickeys, biting down slightly to create bite marks and_ _oh god-._ _The tip finally eased out and Fundy flung whichever direction he flung it to. And he pressed himself forward against Dream, who couldn’t stop scratching his back. The dull throb of pain of his skin being scratched raw over and over again._

 _“Dream.” He calls out breathlessly as he can feel his own blood rolling down his back. Dream lets go of Fundy and pushes him down, “Let me…” Dream whispers as he bites back a whine when he felt that feeling of emptiness. Fundy was flat on his back once more as Dream straddles him with his knees pinning him down. Dream nestles Fundy’s drooling cock between his_ warm plush cheeks, grinding down sensually, teasing incessantly as the crown of Fundy’s drooling cock brushes past his dripping hole with each roll and grind of his hips. Eventually, he tires of toying with his boyfriend, positioning the throbbing cockhead under him at his hole.

Dream sinks down in one fluid motion and all Fundy could think of was how good it felt. He couldn’t think straight anymore, (Not that he is…) when all he could feel was Dream’s tight wet hole hugging his cock down to the hilt. Plush ass sat snug on his lap as he watches Dream drool and cry out in pleasure. Dream couldn’t help but smile hazily at Fundy as he sits there on his lap. With a throbbing cock stuffed up his fluttering hole and his own erection oozing precome. Tiny tremors running through Dream’s body as he moans with every tiny movement Fundy made.

He rolls his hips and moans like a pornstar, building up a steady rhythm as he raises and lowers his hips on Fundy’s lap. He squirms as he begins to start bouncing, searching for the perfect angle and clenching down hard around the length to try and milk Fundy of his come. With one decisive shift of his hips, he plunges down and lets out a high-pitched sound of raw euphoria, positively writhing in place as the spike of pleasure floods his senses in a split-second. Sharp nails scratching Fundy’s abs, creating red lines that had a dull throb of pain.

He slams himself down again and again, impaling himself on cock, bouncing at a frantic pace and letting out deep moans and breathy sighs as his walls clench and flutter around Fundy.

“Fundy-! Please- GaH!” Dream moans as his nails scratched Fundy’s chest raw. “Please fill me up-! NGAH!” Fundy started to thrust up, nails digging into Dream’s hips as he holds on tight. Dream threw his head back, body trembling as Fundy hits his prostate, over and over and over again. “Fun-… Dy! NghA!” Fundy couldn’t help, he couldn’t stop himself as he feels so much pleasure. With a final jerky thrust, he buries himself to the hilt, spearing Dream’s prostate and sending him keening, every muscle in his body clenching tight with need and sending him over the edge.

His climax crashes into him like a tidal wave as white-hot pleasure floods every nerve in his body. Above him, he can barely feel Dream crying and shuddering to pieces as he clamps down impossibly tight around him, back arching and limbs shaking as spurts of come stream out of his cock, Fundy‘s own release pumping him full of cream and staining his insides with white. Fundy’s vision swims as he blinks, feeling a comforting weight settle on his chest. Dream buries his face on Fundy’s shoulder, panting as he came down from his own release. 

Fundy hugs Dream back, ignoring the blood that decorate his hips.

“Hah-!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S MY BREAK WOOOOOHOOOOOOO


	16. Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I updated Day 13- the BBH chapter and made it longer... Also :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2:42 am in the fucking morning and I'm still doing this.

Sapnap was just chilling on the couch, watching TV as per usual Saturday afternoon. Though something caught his attention, the absence of his boyfriend was already raising a few brows. But then again, it was a Saturday, most probably spending time with their other boyfriend. However, the creaking of a door broke the lazy atmosphere as he looked around.

“Dream?”

Sapnap sat up when he heard footsteps padding against the floorboards. Turning his head towards the sound, he sees his boyfriend. In all his tall glory, maskless and wearing a giant hoodie, a gag gift from Wilbur and Techno. His eyes trailed from his boyfriend’s light green eyes down to where the hoodie ends. He raises a brow posing his unheard question. “Dream?” Dream had his face scrunched up in poorly hidden embarrassment as he shifted his feet nervously. Sapnap was patiently waiting for an answer which was a surprise from the usually impatient man. Dream twirled his fingers as he looked down on his feet in shame. Dream was beet red as he made his way over to Sapnap. He stood in front of Sapnap who relaxed back onto the couch. With eyebrows reaching his hairline as Dream kneeled down, still avoiding eye contact in front of his… ‘Oh-.’

Sapnap managed to connect the pieces and tried to play ignorant, for his cute and shy boyfriend’s sanity. “Dream?” Dream could only give a hum back as a response as he nuzzles his cheek on Sapnap’s thighs. “Sapnap…” He softly whispers as he lays his head there, eyes nowhere near landing on the handsome man in front of him. “Dream?” Sapnap asked and Dream huffed as he nuzzles his face closer to Sapnap’s clothed cock. Now Sapnap was curious, “Dream?” Dream blushed another deep red as Dream changes his position and grips on Sapnap’s hips. Dream undoes the button of Sapnap’s shorts, and takes the zipper in his teeth. Sapnap couldn’t deny the fact that Dream looked cute and obscene at the same and he had to cover his mouth to stifle his groan. Dream drags the metal down at an agonizingly slow pace, before finally tugging down his boxers to let Sapnap’s cock free. “Dream?” Sapnap gasped out as he feels Dream wrap his delicate fingers around his cock, pumping it in a slow pace as he licks the head of his cock. His cock jerks at the attention, rising to half-mast and rapidly hardening under Dream’s hand.

“Dre-Dream.” Sapnap groaned out, groaning louder when Dream’s little coy kitten licks turn into mouthy sucking. Dream wraps the head of Sapnap’s cock inside his mouth as he licks at the beads of precoma oozing out. Dream pulls back and then he progresses to mouthing wetly at hot flesh, delighting in tracing the veins running along the length with his lips and feeling Sapnap’s rock-hard arousal pulse and grow under his ministrations. His hands come up, one going to fondle his balls and the other bracing against his thigh, making Sapnap jolt and quiver at the touch, turning him into putty as Dream suckles hungrily at the head and tongues at the slit, eating him up like his favorite snack.

Dream couldn’t help but groan when Sapnap’s hand buries itself in Dream’s hair. Dream couldn’t help but sigh through his nose when Sapnap groaned loudly, the sound echoing throughout the almost empty living room. “Dr-Dream!” Sapnap stuttered out as Dream bobs his head up and down, enjoying the way his cock slides in and out his mouth. The way his cock hit the back of his throat, Dream gags and moans when Sapnap clutched his hair tightly. Dream pulls back, drool dripping from his slack mouth and a thing translucent string connecting the crown to his pink tongue, the strand broken as he licks his swollen and plump lips and goes in for another round. A litany of curses slip out of Sapnap’s lips as Dream hollows his cheeks, slurping obscenely and bobbing his head back and forth. Using his right hand to pump the remaining inches he can’t fit inside his mouth.

All Sapnap could feel was the wet, hot tavern of Dream’s mouth. The way Dream pumps the remaining inches of his cock in a fast pace. The way every single thing he feels was _hothothothothothot_ \- Sapnap couldn’t take it anymore, he started to thrust up into Dream’s mouth. Enjoying the way Dream gags around his cock. Though it wasn’t long before Dream relaxes and his mouth had gone slack as Sapnap fucks his face. Thrusting up and down, in and out of Dream’s mouth. Dream swallows Sapnap’s entire cock as Sapnap fucks his face. Sapnap couldn’t stifle this loud moan as he continues his actions. Though it wasn’t long before his climax was so close, frantically chasing for his own release. A few tears slipping out of the corner of Dream’s eyes as he faces on Sapnap’s frantic thrusts.

“D-Dream! I’m ab-about to-!” Sapnap cut himself off as he gave his final jerky thrust inside of Dream’s mouth. Cumming inside of his mouth as Dream buries his cock inside of his mouth, until his nose was hitting Sapnap’s pubes. He moans through a mouthful of Sapnap’s cock that sits at the back of his throat. His hot cum immediately going down his throat as he pulls away slightly so his cum was on his tongue. A minute or two later, Dream pulls away and opens his mouth to show Sapnap how much cum was inside his mouth. Sapnap who was panting and huffing after cumming reached a lazy hand towards Dream and caressed his cheek. He hooked his thumb at the corner of Dream’s mouth. “Swallow.” He ordered and Dream complied, swallowing his cum just as the door opened.

George walked into the living room and raised a brow. Before smirking when he saw a hazy Dream and a panting Sapnap. “So you got your reward, already.” George said as he saw Dream turn another shade of red. Sapnap’s faces scrunched up in confusion as when he saw this. “What do you mean, Gogy?” Sapnap asked and Dream could only whine needily. Gaining his boyfriends’ attention. “Oh you know,” George started as he made his way over to the other two. “His reward.” He finished as he kneeled down to Dream’s level and patted his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to finish this- I'm determined


	17. Day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check out DAy 13 the one with BBH I made the chapter longer :D Sorry for the slow updates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :SJDGOASKDF

Sometimes, George is such a sadist. Which was perfect for Dream who was a masochist. Though sometimes, it was such a pain having a very sadistic boyfriend.

“Dream?”

George calls out as he drops his keys on the kitchen island as he took off his coat. He raises a brow when he saw the open room empty. “Dream.” He calls out as he places the groceries on the counter. Brows furrowing in confusion however any other emotions quickly disappeared when he heard a faint moan through a slightly open door. Following the origin of the noise, it led him to his own bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and he could see a lump on the bed in the dimly lit room. With a brow reaching his forehead he quietly enters the room and smiles mischievously. 

There he sees his cute tall and annoying masochist- boyfriend sleeping soundly. Dream was laying down on his side. Curled up into a ball with the blindfold loosely tied over his eyes. George stalks over to him and sits on Dream’s side of the bed. “Dream~.” He whispers seductively in his ear as he combs his fingers through dirty blond locks. Dream shivers in his sleep when he felt something tickle his ear. He moves in his sleep, stretching his long limbs out before turning to his other side and curling into a ball once more. George chuckles when his boyfriend shivered and shifted in his sleep.

Standing up, he snatched something off the bedside table and stood up. Deciding that he would leave his boyfriend to sleep for a few minutes or an hour or two whilst he cooked dinner. He looked back from where he stood at the door frame before walking out while clicking something small. Smirking when he heard a loud wrecked moan from his boyfriend. Checking the clock on the wall he grinned when he saw had at least 2 hours to prepare dinner. He shrugged when he heard his boyfriend muffle his moans and keens. He heard him yell in surprise, assuming the toy was directly on his prostate. He smirked when he could faintly hear his boyfriend call out for him.

‘Dream could last 2 hours.’ He thought as he put an apron over his white buttoned up shirt.

Dream was pissed, aroused and weak. It started when his boyfriend George kissed him in the morning and they both had breakfast together. When they were done George checked through the refrigerator while he was chilling on the couch. Telling him that he would buy some groceries for dinner and do groceries together tomorrow. It was around 10 pm when George decided to put a blindfold over his eyes. He panicked for a moment before his boyfriend reassured him and kissed him on the forehead. “Don’t take it off until I come back, okay?” George whispered in his ear before an echoing click was heard and all he felt was pleasure. He moaned and keened, feeling an intense vibration in his ass before it stopped and he was panting. Listening to his annoying boyfriend laugh at his misfortune. With a chaste kiss on his lips and resounding clack of the remote control hitting the coffee table he left with a goodbye as he headed off to work.

When he heard the door close he was alone. Vulnerable and annoyed. He decided to just make his way back to bed and sleep the day away until his boyfriend was home. He grabbed the remote and along the way, he managed to stub his toes more than he can count. Hit the walls and the doorframes every turn he took. Now here he is, on the bed, tired, annoyed and sleepy. He laid down and just waited until sleep came to him.

Dream was having a good sleep, he was expecting a warm welcome- like a kiss on his forehead a gentle shake to his shoulders. _BUT NO!_ Geroge decided to turn on the- _FUCKING TOY-_ “GaH!” He moaned out loud, body shifting on the silky bedsheets as he opens his eyes to meet the darkness. He whines when he realized that the blindfold was still on. He keens when his cock twitched and rubbed against the sheets. He shoves his face on the pillow, trying to muffle his moans. He was groggy, confused and blind, he was vulnerable, weak and scared. He could feel the vibrations spike up and lower down, sending him on a keening overdrive. He couldn’t help but cry out for his boyfriend to just take him right there and there. To just help him get off because- _HolY SHiEt was he so tired._ Everything went by in a haze and his boyfriend finally came inside the room.

He whines when George chuckles and pats his head.

“Good Boy.”

The vibrations spiked up and he came all over the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing but sleepless nights during breaks.


	18. Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know oral sex-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I didn't sleep- again... So I passed out a while ago and forgot that I was gonna do things and forgot that I have to post a chapter and continue a short sotry of Dreamon sibling, NIki, Dream and TOmmy

It was kinda annoying- _who was he kidding having 2 boyfriends who are smart but are idiots at the same time is annoying._ He was just chilling on the couch, watching a new episode of the latest show. Then his boyfriends suddenly burst in screaming his name. They were shouting incoherent opinions and shit when all he wanted to do was watch the dumb episode. He tried to listen but that was a hard task to do when your boyfriends start to scream at each other about their side of the argument. Dream sighs softly as he tried to ignore his fighting boyfriends and decided to just scroll through his phone, lowering the tv volume.

Next thing he knows, one of his boyfriend clears their throat and he looks up to meet two pairs of mischievous eyes. He raises one brow when he sees their shit-eating grin. Next thing he knows, they’re slowly stripping out of their clothes. Dream couldn’t help but look away but when hands start to roam his body, a hand forcing him to face their way. His face felt hot and his body shook with tiny tremors. Unbearable licks of heat appear on his back as hands caress his skin. Though he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed and shy as his boyfriends just peppered him with butterfly kisses. _Gosh, it felt lie they treated him like glass. Handling with so much care, their grips weren’t hurting him. Their words were sugarcoated and sweet, the way they kissed him was endearing. Kissing in specific spots, afraid that if they kissed the wrong one, he’d fall apart. But he was already falling apart, his limbs felt like jello with every caress, every kiss they landed on him. With every-_

***BAM***

“AHHH!!!”

Dream screams in panic as his brain tried to comprehend what was happening. Dream frantically looks around only to find Patches by his table. Who knocked off the- _fucking keyboards_ , he lifts up his blankets and flushes red. Burying his face in his hands as he lies there in shame and embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry..................


	19. Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, I just found out that Fundy isn't comfortable so this is the last one and I'm changing Fundy's name with BBH er- GoodboyHalo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates this week, even though I did say that I would update its just that I did an all-nighter and may or may not have passed out...

Dream was a mess.

Fundy was a mess.

They were a literal example of a sexual mess.

Their shirts were strewn across their room, as the cold room suddenly became hot. Dream couldn’t think of anything else, _ not when Fundy was like this _ . A perfect example of a good furry, sweet, caring, and funny that makes you want to befriend him. Behind that persona was the actual furry, the lustful dominant alpha that makes you beg on your knees for anything from him. 

Now here we have Dream, the naive little human that was in the clutches of his furry lover. Fundy had fallen in love with Dream, especially when he had gotten to know him more. On their first date they had already gotten engaged and he was happy-  _ so happy. _ His instincts were delighted to know that their human, their soulmate, their mate were finally his. That no one can steal him from the furry. 

Their lips were locked and their tongues danced, as their hands roamed each other’s body. Mapping out every curve and stroking marks and fresh bruises in Fundy’s case. Massaging muscles and lightly scratching pale skin in Dream’s case. Dream rocks against Fundy’s erection, enjoying the way his lover stopped and gripped his arms. Smirking into the kiss as he felt Fundy rock his hips back. Both groaning through the kiss as Dream quickly broke it only to change his angle to kiss Fundy. He enjoys the way he sat prettily on his lover’s lap, breaking the kiss he smiles innocently with hazy eyes. Bouncing on Fundy’s hips, the wet spot evident on his jeans as he bounces on his clothes erection. 

Exaggerating his moans, knowing that drove his furry lover insane. Licking his lips lustfully he stopped bouncing, only to remove his pants. With the help of Fundy, his pants and boxers were off. Stark naked on Fundy’s lap, Fundy couldn’t help but feel so nauseous. Not the bad one, the good one. Where all your thoughts are thrown out the window because something amazing is happening. And you can’t help but think about that amazing thing,  _ that thing is Dream.  _

“Fundy!” Dream keens out in a high-pitched voice, smiling innocently when he felt Fundy’s erection jump underneath him. He leans in slowly, dragging out his teasing until Fundy snaps. “Fundy~.” He calls out in a sultry whisper, enjoying the way Fundy holds back his groans. His hands placed neatly on his chest as he gazed at Fundy with the most lustful look he could muster. 

Fundy sits up and wraps his arms around Dream’s waist. Tilting his head up to look up at Dream. “Dream.” He whispers to his lips as he connects their lips together. Their tongues take on a passionate dance together. As the furry’s hands tuck themselves in the inside of Dream’s knees. Dream groans into the kiss as he was hoisted up and he was hanging on Fundy’s waist. Fundy broke the kiss only to whisper his name once more on his lips.  _ Gosh, Fundy was glad that he was stronger than Dream.  _

Dream moans through the kiss when he feels his back slam against the wall. Fundy pushed himself forward, pressing himself onto Dream’s delicious body. Breaking the kiss, he presses his forehead against Dream’s forehead. Gazing into his eyes as he rocks his erection onto Dream’s bare erection. 

“Hah~.” He moans out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENjoy?


	20. Day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired, I haven't slept

The Muffins.

One of the most feared Mafias in the underground. Well-respected, strongest and feared. Those who underestimate them never tell the story of how they died. Of how they underestimated them and how they angered them. There was  _ Demon _ . The mafia’s boss. The untouchable one and the most well-hidden person who can blend in with anyone anywhere. That’s why whoever joins their mafia could never talk about the boss at all. Because you never know if you’re talking to him, or if he’s listening to you. 

Now here is the Demon. Cold, strong and intimidating. Glasses perched on his nose as he sat with his legs crossed. Dressed in basic black slacks and a white button-up. 

“Hello, Mr. Demon.” He purred as he rocks his hips, side to side to the muffled music coming from the main area of the strip club. Hands roaming the expanse of his clothes as he messes with the tassels hanging from the sides of his tube top. 

An eyebrow was raised as a smirk made its way onto his face. “Oh?” He answered back as he watched the blond slowly stride over to him. He uncrossed his legs and stopped supporting his cheek with his fist. 

The blond stops rocking his hips and starts to slowly rotate them. Lifting his arms with each rotation then slowly smoothing down his body to his hips. He stops moving his hips and takes a step towards the mafia boss. He teasingly lifts the hem of the tube. Smiling innocently at the man. Licking his lips as he plops himself down on the mafia’s lap. 

“You can touch if you want.” He whispers as he plays with the tassels once more. Moaning softly when the man strokes his hips. The scent of gunpowder and cigarettes excites the blond, blood rushing down to his erection as the hands move. Roaming his body covered in black cloth gloves. 

The blond slowly takes off his tube top and tosses it over his shoulder. Arms splayed on the mafia’s shoulders as he looked at the man with an innocent look. 

“Nice to see you again, Bad” He whispers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My eyes burn


	21. Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my laptop got broken and my family (who are Asian Catholics) only have like 2 pcs. I couldn't write anything because my laptop wouldn't open and hand-me-down laptops like this is not gonna last long so I apologize for the sudden hiatus. Also updates may slow down and I have new ideas that are not related to these sooo sorry everyone!!! This chapter is a little short but I hope you can forgive me :'D

**“George please!”**

_ Who would have thought that he would become like this.  _ George just ignores his lover in favor of just scrolling through his twitter feed. With his legs crossed and his white button-up unbuttoned, tucked in his business slacks. His chest bare and his sleeves tucked up until his elbows. His glasses perched on his head as he supported his cheek on his fist. Like a hot business man straight out of a k-drama. 

“G-Geo-orge!” 

George just clicks his tongue and continues scrolling through his feed. It was kinda futile to ask for him right now.  _ Not when this is his punishment. _ He had found out that his lover was disobeying his orders, so he was punishing him. 

“G-Ge-org-Ge- NGH!” 

George sighs as he places his phone on the and gives a sigh of disappointment. “Dream.” He says with an even and dominant tone. He stands up and strides over to his blindfolded and bound lover. “I can’t exactly do anything.” George reminds him as he almost-  _ almost  _ smirked when Dream jolted in surprise when he felt his warm calloused hands. How he flinched and moaned when he slid his hand from Dream’s chest down to his stomach. Leaving lingering heat that pooled in the pit of Dream’s stomach. He leans down on Dream’s cheek, just near his ear and whispers softly. “Not when you have to take your punishment like this.” And he smiles-  _ grins  _ when he heard that pitiful high-pitched whine that came from the back of his throat. He smiles deviously when he sees the way his lover arches his back off the bed and begs. 

_ He’s begging to me.  _

Licking his lips, George sits at the edge of the bed, not too close to Dream. Smiling as he enjoys the sight of his cute lover begging. Seeing nothing but darkness and only hearing his voice. Feeling nothing but the silky restraints and bedsheets. Then a shrilling ringtone echoed through the room, Dream cried out in shock. 

Dream whimpers and stops pulling on his restraints. “George, it hurts...” He whispers as he goes through a sensory overload. He could feel his entire being feel heavy. It felt like centipedes were crawling inside his skin. His chest felt heavy and it was like he couldn’t breathe. He could hear a lot of things, especially the harsh wind outside. He could smell detergent, perfume, sweat, cum-  _ “George… _ ” He whispers like a plea and then he hears nothing. Something soft and warm covered his ears. He couldn’t feel the silky sheets and fabric that tied his wrists together and his arms were free. 

Then a hand was combing through his hair and he was relaxing. The hand was grounding for him. Then he felt a hand grasp his and he felt a warm chest. “Breathe with me.” Dream was calming down from his sensory overload and he was starting to come back. Even though he can’t hear or see anything properly, he had someone with him. 

When he felt that his chest was lighter than before he just leans into the hand and rests his head on his lover’s shoulder. He repositions his hand and intertwines his hand with his lover’s. “George?” He couldn’t hear properly so his voice was softer than before. Then he feels soft lips peck his own and he was melting by the second already. Turning to putty when a hand caresses his hips. 

George just basks in this sexual-turned-domestic moment with Dream. Glaring at the vibrating phone on the bed.  _ Gosh, sometimes mafia jobs are too troublesome.  _


	22. Day 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Dream (where Dream is shorter and more like uhhhh compact? Like- you get what I mean anyway... I hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Online personas were shipped and no real people were involved- always were not involved

Dream was scared and nervous. His lover had just gone out for another mission- _god sometimes he was so happy they all worked for the mafia._ Although his lover never knew of this guilty pleasure of his. He was willing to take the gamble when he first heard the click of the door. 

He bolted out of his position on the couch and locked the door. _As per his lover’s request._ And he was actually gonna do it- _he’s about to do it._ Internally squealing, he quickly danced through the hallway- _a victory dance one might say_. Barged into the room and slammed the closet door open. 

He squealed and was so delighted as he pulled a box out of a hidden compartment. He yanked it out and quickly opened the box. Pulling out a few of the objects inside and was grinning like a sly cat. _He was so glad he asked Bad for a day off._ Which would be a miracle in his fellow coworkers’ eyes. Stripping off his lover’s blouse- _that he totally did not steal from._ He quickly at himself in the mirror before stripping off his boxers. Shivering lightly when the cold room finally met his skin. 

He put on the cat headband and giggled softly at the mirror. He spotted something shiny in the box, crouching down, he pulled out a long cat tail. With a giggling-red face as he eyes the object connected to the tail. He settled with doing something he wouldn’t think of doing. Riffling through the box, eyes filled with glee as he pulls a collar and leash. He stood up and opened the bedside drawer. Retrieving a bottle of lube before he sat down on the silky bed sheets- _stark naked._

Dream crosses his legs and smiles at the mirror. Before he uncaps the bottle of lube in his hand and pours it on his fingers. Rubbing his fingers together as he waits for it to warm up. He smiles thinking about his lover when they first did it. How he looked so shy, how he was so nervous. How he dominated him and made him unable to walk for a week. _A WEEK!!!_

Dream plays with his hole as he feels his heart quicken. He sloppily tried to make a mess of himself as he imagines it as his lover’s cum. He opens his legs and props them up on the edge of the bed. Penetrating his tight hole, he moans airily as he shivers from the cold temperature of the room. He stretches himself raw as the lube escapes his tight hole. He slips in another finger and scissors himself until he becomes a groaning and moaning mess. Keening when he curled his fingers on the right spot before he slips his fingers out. 

Panting as he drips a few drops of lube on the cat tail attached to a giant vibrator. Almost as thick and as big as his lover’s delicious cock. He places the round tip at the entrance before slowly pushing it inside him. He moans as the stretch felt so good- _it feels so good!_ Dream lets out a few wrecked and broken moans as he forces the toy inside him as his moans echo through the empty room. When the toy was fully inside did he notice the small bulge on his stomach. _He felt so full, it felt like he was filled with his lover’s cum._ He put down his legs and tried to stand up. Only for his legs to quiver as they toy moved inside of him. Biting his lip as he enjoys the way it made him feel weak. Vulnerable and unable to do anything properly. _It reminds him so much of that time when his lover pounded him on the bed. His ass taking on his giant, monstrous cock. His voice was gone- hoarse and cracked as he lay in bed unable to walk for what felt like weeks._

Dream stands up in shaky legs as he reaches out for his lover’s blouse. S;ipping it on, he relishes the lingering smell of gunpowder, musk and perfume. Sleeves that went past his wrists as he snuggles into the giant clothing. Filled with excitement and giddy as he was lucky to have a very tall boyfriend. Grabbing the collar and leash, he put it on and was filled with mirth and mischievous energy as he kneeled down to grab thigh-high socks inside the box. They were black and they fit the theme of- _lover stole his white button-up blouse and dressed up just for his master._ Kind of.

Dream admires himself in the mirror as his legs were hugged by black socks. Oh how he wanted his lover back from the mission. _Oh how he wanted his lover to see him like this._ Oh how he wanted everything to be in place of his genius high-iq pl-, “Oh?” He heard- _he’s not gonna lie, he did jump in surprise when he heard that honey voice._ “What’s this?” 

Dream smirked and twirled around to look at his lover, Sapnap. Blinking lazily as he brings his arms up, curled to with his fists closed. “Nya?” He answered back as he dropped down on his knees with his head tilted slightly. 

His lover donned in a simple outfit, white button-up blouse with white slacks. His white bandana tied around his wrist. He stalks forever with a raised brow and an air of confidence around him. Kneeling down with one knee, those black curious eyes that burn with lust met light green eyes that glint with playfulness. He reached a hand out and Dream closes his eyes and purrs- _he fucking purrs like a cat._ He nuzzles his cheek on his cold hand. Savouring the way his warm cheek met the cold-turning-warm hand. 

Turning his cheek he stuck his tongue out and licked his palm. Sapnap enjoyed the way Dream’s hot tongue playfully gave coy kitten licks on his hand. The way he licked his way to his thumb before engulfing his entire thumb in his mouth. He smiles when his Dream starts to suck on his thumb like it was a lollipop. His cock jumps in his pants, creating a tent in his pants as he remembers one of Dream’s teasing which led to him not walking for a day or two. He remembers it was during the mafia meeting. 

_They had kept their relationship as a secret and they were having a giant meeting. During that time before Sapnap managed to convince Dream to join their mafia which was a great success. Convincing the Masked Seducer to join the Muffins Mafia was enough to be feared, especially since they were asking the SleepyBois in a partnership. That time Dream was eating a lollipop, sucking and covering it with dripping saliva as he convinced the small family. SEducing and pointing out facts and benefits to the 2 eldest sons of the Leader. He remembers going home and pinning Dream on the floor. Remembers the way he greedily sucked on anything with fervent hunger._

Sapnap is pulled out of his musings by a small whine. Dream reached out and clung on his lover’s blouse, whining as he released the saliva-coated tongue out of his mouth. Moving to rest his head on his lover’s shoulder as he tries to get attention. 

“Is there something you want, Dream?” He asked as he moved his hands to cup Dream’s cute face. Dream’s face was scrunched up as he whined, he could feel the hands that trail down his shoulders. He releases Dream’s face when he feels nimble fingers starts to unbutton his blouse, only managing to take off 3. “Dream.” He said and everything froze. Dream’s fingers froze and he could feel the way Dream’s breath hitch. Dream’s heart raced when he heard that authoritative tone. Feeling his insides grow hotter, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. Dream gasps an airy moan as he feels hands play with the tail in his ass. “Turn around Dream.” He started, “Then put your hands on the bed.” And Dream complied, as he anticipated where this was going. Placing his small hands on the silk-covered bed. His mind goes through many possibilities as he bites his lip, excited. 

_He could already imagine the way he would feel full, feel the way Sapnap’s cock is going to fill him up. He could imagine the toy vibrating in him, the bulge in his stomach buzzing with every setting. He could imagine Sapnap fucking him to oblivion, trying to fist him or do anything at all. He could imagin-_

***SMACK***

“AH~!” Dream moans out loud as he feels a burning pain on his ass. He whimpers and keens when a hand appears and starts to knead the pain. Only to do a good job of arousing him. His dick jumped in surprise at the sudden assault as he started to let out high-pitched keens. 

***SMACK***

“NGH!” Dream bites his bottom lip as his cock jumps at the sudden assault once more. His ass clenching and flexing as the burning pain lingers like he was burned. But it felt so good. He couldn’t help but just melt when hands appeared and started to massage his ass. 

“Do you like that Dream?” 

Sapnap asked and Dream nods, purring as an answer. _God Sapnap was so lucky to have a lover like Dream._ Sapnap couldn’t help but relish the feeling of his lover’s hot and plump hot ass pressing against his aching hard on. Moaning in his ear when his “tail” rubbed against his hard on. 

***SMACK***

Dream lets out a strangled moan as he comes, his tight little hole clenching around the giant dildo-attached-tail. Sapnap smirks as he kneads Dream’s plush ass, giving him a little mercy. “Did my little kitten just cum after 3 smacks?” Dream whine and pitifully whimpers when the last white ribbons fo cum shoot out. “But my little kitten’s spanking is not yet finished, he needs to go through 7 more.” Sapnap mused as he skillfully pressed down on Dream’s sensitive spots. Knowing he drew delicious, musical moans and high-pitched keens. Seeing how Dream’s weeping cock jumped in arousal but just halfway. 

“Do you think you can hold out for more my little kitten?” 

He received a purr as an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed? Also sorry for the thingy we started a new term... We already got 3 projects due next week or next month... :/


	23. Day 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm gonna skip a few chapters/ days hoipe you guys understand that I have a few new good ideas that are not related to smut but i gotta take a break from writing smut. :D Hope you guys understand :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENjoy????

Wilbur wasn’t expecting a lot whenever he came home to his shared apartment.  _ Sometimes being a feared mafia member is harder than being a criminal.  _ He stretched his arms above his head, sighing at the sound of his bones cracking. 

Opening the front door and taking off his shoes, “I’m home!” He shuts the door close and is surprised to see a new pair of slippers laid out on the floor. With a raised brow, he hung his favorite coat on the wall, donning a yellow sweater and black pants. He spots a small note on the small table, holding a bowl of candy, trinkets and a key hanger. He hangs the keys and picks up the note. 

“Shall we have a bit of a roleplay?” 

Wilbur snorts as he reads it out loud, bringing it along with him as he steps inside the open, spacious living room/ kitchen/ dining room space. His curiosity and anticipation was almost reaching his giant ego, as he spotted an eager Dream sitting innocently on the high chair. Wearing his giant button-up blouse, smiling wide as his light green eyes sparkle with excitement and lust. 

“Did you enjoy the little note I sent on the way, dear boss?” Dream asks with an eager and slightly high-pitched voice. Amusement and mischief present in his tone. 

Wilbur smirks and tosses the note aside, “I was truly baffled when my dear secretary sent this on the way.” Wilbur, in all his tall and charming glory, continued with a soft and gentle tone as he walked over to the counters. Towering over Dream, who was still seated on the high chair. “But I’m quite surprised when he asked of me a very alluring request.” Wilbur says slowly, raking his eyes over Dream’s body. 

Dream kicks his legs back and forth, smiling when his lover bent down so they could meet eye-to-eye. His head resting on his entwined fingers, elbows propped up on the counter. “But I knew you would return very late.” He removed his hands and leaned in until his lips were near Wilbur’s ear. “Why not speed up the process?” 

Dream giggles as he rests his hands on Wilbur’s shoulder, crossing the counter until he was sitting prettily on the other side. Feet hitting the cabinets underneath as he breathlessly giggles. “What would you want to do now, dear boss?” Dream asked as he giggles when he feels nimble fingers softly touch his legs. Trailing up to his thighs and slipping underneath the giant clothing. “I’m not sure my lovely secretary. I’m just curious as to which path you want to take? The easy one or the hard one?” 

Dream takes one hand off Wilbur’s shoulder, opting to twirl a long strand of dirty blond hair between his fingers. Humming as he thinks about his choice. “Hm… Why not the easy way, Mr. Boss?” Wilbur just smirks as he watches his dear lover arch their back and let out an airy moan after he answers. As his hands roam the smooth pale skin underneath the giant clothing. “Easy way it is.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENjOy?


	24. Day 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's like 2 more chapters to speedrun trhough so I hope you guys whold on tight cuz these will be the last two :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to get checked by a therapist....

**_George x Dream_ **

**_George was surprised._ **

**_He was baffled._ **

**_Agape._ **

**_And… Shocked._ **

To say the least. As he watches his boyfriend moan breathlessly as he quivers from the pleasure. His hands stroke the hard, pulsing cock as he watches his boyfriend splayed out on the bed. His long dirty blond hair scattered, as he looked ethereal with the lamp turned on by the bedside table. He licks his lips as he hears his beating heart in his ears. Breathing heavily as he watched his boyfriend arch his back off the bed. 

He watches his boyfriend breath heavily, pleasure running through his veins. He watches his boyfriend moan and plea for more.  _ He’s begging for me to do more.  _ George leans in on his boyfriend, feeling his cock pulse and leak a few beads of precum. He hears the way his heart raced faster than anything else as he pressed his face between his boyfriend’s shoulder. Feeling his beating heart as well. 

“George- Ngh!”  _ He called out for him.  _ George panted heavily like a dog, as he moved away from his boyfriend’s shoulder. Basking in the sight of his boyfriend wrecked and beautiful.  _ He can’t help but want to wreck him more. To make him unable to walk. To see him covered in his cum, begging for more.  _

He lets out little groans and muffled moans as he rips his hand away from his boyfriend’s weeping cock. Eyes widening when he heard the high-pitched whimper he let out. He couldn’t help but grip his own cock and quickly penetrate Dream’s tight hole. Mind blanking as he heard the musical moan, followed by a needy keen.  _ He couldn’t help it. He wants to wreck him. He wants to make a mess out of him. He wants to wreck him harder.  _

He gave an experimental thrust and was surprised to hear a sobbing moan. “George please- Please! Fuck me- fuck me harder!” Dream almost shouts as George gives another thrust in his hot tight hole. He couldn’t help but reach out his hand. His fingers running through long silky hair, before his fingers clutch them. Before he pulls him up, relishing the wrecked moan he let out. His long silky dirty blond hair tugged as Dream could only look up in bliss. 

_ He hasn’t even started thrusting his giant cock inside Dream. And he was already whining, he just pulled his hair and he was already moaning. He watches Dream’s expressions, twist and turn with every action he took. His blissful look was too beautiful.  _

He starts thrusting inside Dream in a steady pace, hardening his grip on Dream’s hair. Dream cries out as he comes, whining as he felt himself be painted with white ribbons of hot cum. George just stares at him for a few seconds before using his other hand to swipe up some cum. He couldn’t help but smirk when he smears it on Dream’s lips. ALmost laughing when Dream licked his lips and swallowed his own cum mixed with cum. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But too bad :D I can't


	25. Day 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the assassin au from a very wonderful person, alias- WinkBonk1210  
> There is a chapter called Group of Jail Birds- DreamNoBur.  
> Check their story out first before mine :D
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256360/chapters/67106152

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't make long smuts

**“Time for some research then.”**

Dream couldn’t believe it.  _ He can’t believe that he just said that.  _ He can’t struggle, the fact that he was in the clutches of both the most feared assassins, Technoblade and Wilbur. He couldn’t help but regret his stupid sharp tongue constantly disagreeing with his mind. 

He couldn't help but bite down on his lips, refusing to let out noises as Wilbur traces invisible lines on his skin. Leaving hot lingering kisses in the inside of his thighs. He couldn’t help but bite his lips harder when he felt a pair of hands covered in silk touch his skin. He shivers when he feels two pairs of hands caress his skin. Treating him as if he were the most fragile object in the world. 

_ He couldn’t do anything as he felt hands caress him softly, afraid that he’d break. He couldn’t help but shiver when he could faintly hear muffled promises. He tries to muffle his moans as he feels the lingering heat travelling down his body. He couldn’t help the pink hue that spread down his neck and painted his pale skin.  _

Then he hears Wilbur ask him a question for consent of recording. And he doens’t know why but he agrees.  _ He fucking agreed to record the entire “research” shit. God he hates himself when his tongue answers first before his mind.  _

Then he tastes a coppery liquid in his mouth and moans breathlessly when he felt silk covered fingers pry his mouth open. He could feel his lips go numb, his mind hazing when he felt nails dig into his skin. He couldn’t help the little whimper he let out when he felt a mouth latch onto his shoulder. He was breathless at the first round as his mind blanked and his vision hazed. 

He could feel the giant chest and strong arms that engulf his small stature. He could feel the heat radiating off the monotone man from behind as he feels his hands roam his body. He lets out a surprised moan when he feels two different hands cup his hard on. Keening when he feels a silk-covered hand stroke his cock in an agonizingly slow pace. Mewling when a rough hand fondled his balls, accompanied with a wet lick. 

_ He was overwhelmed with the attention he grasped. He was hazy and dizzy when hands caressed his skin once more. Leaving butterfly kisses in their wake. He was surprised when he felt kisses on his skin. He felt warm and sickly sweet at every affection he received from his two lovers- no, fiances.  _

He felt soft chapped lips brush his plump numb ones. He couldn’t help but melt into it when he felt a hand roughly grasp his balls. He gasps into the kiss and was tricked as a tongue, hot and wet invaded his mouth. He sighed into the kiss as the invader turned aggressive. Tasting every crevice and every part of his mouth. Saliva was dripping at the corner of his mouth as he moaned into the kiss. Never forgetting the man behind him, his nails scratched against soft skin. Leaving raw skin scratched fresh and numb. 

“Dream.” “Dream.” He hears two breahtless calls, one a steady voice dropping lower and the other a deep growl. 

His mouth was released from the trap and he was moaning restlessly. 2 wet caverns invaded his skin and he could feel love-marks be left in its wake. He couldn’t help but keen when they sucked directly on his pulse. He keened when they had sucked hard and left a giant purple bruise on his skin. He cried out in pleasure, tears blurred his vision. Feeling silk-covered hands grip his hips hard, rough hands squeeze his thighs and bites marking his skin. His tears were spilling down his face, making him look so beautiful with the pink hue on his cheeks.

Dream’s vision was blurry but he could see that they were switching positions, with the way Wilbur tried to pry his hands off his aching back. With the way Techno took his hand and kissed it, treating him with such annoying gentleness. The way they held him without any pressure, thinking he was made of the finest porcelain. It made him so fucking pissed.

Then he heard the click of a cap being opened and he was pushed down on Wilbur’s lap. He let out a wrecked keen as he felt fingers dance across his skin. Whining when he felt that hot, pulsing cock resting between Dream’s ass cheeks. He moaned softly when long but strong arms hugged his midsection. His hands were taken and kissed by the knuckles and he was left feeling so dizzy, it felt like he was concussed. Then thick fingers, dripping with lube traced his tiny hole. He couldn’t help but gasp at the cold liquid dripping down his thigh. 

“Ng-AaAaaaaAAHhhhhHH!” Dream yelled out in pleasure as Techno forces a dripping finger in him. His throat hurt with the amount of times he’d been so vocal during the whole ordeal. He keened when that thick finger curled at the right spot. His head was buried between Wilbur’s neck and shoulder, mouth open, singing music to Techno and Wilbur’s ears. Dream couldn’t help but feel full as Techno added another finger. 

_ All throughout the entire ordeal, Dream could only hear himself. He couldn’t help but hear himself. Their reassurances and groans and dirty talk fell on deaf ears as he was filled with so much pleasure.  _

“Ah- Ah- Ah!”

Techno slipped his fingers out and watched with a smirk plastered on his face. Seeing his hole stretched enough to take him and Wilbur, twitching and clenching on nothing but air. He gripped his hard cock, dripping a few beads of precum. Pumping it a few times before he aligns the blunt tip just on his hole before he slowly penetrates him. Dream  _ in all his bottom nature _ dragged out a long moan. 

_ God everything felt so small, it felt like his mind was stuffed with cotton. Felt like his ears were plugged and everything was muffled. It felt like he was stuffed and he was. He was fucking stuffed to the brim.  _

His fingers danced across his stomach and he let out a choked moan. His tears were running down his face and he could only moan through his teeth. As he traced the outline of Techno’s cock in his stomach. He moans when 2 pairs of hands massaged his stomach, relishing the way pleasure coursed through him. “Techno!” Dream croaked out, pain flashing as he cried out with a sore throat. Hearing a deep groan, almost like a growl was made. 

The way Techno shifted and pulled his cock out until the head was inside. Then proceeds to slam his giant cock inside him. Rocking him back and Dream felt his inside move but he doesn’t care.  _ He doesn’t care because there’s a fucking giant cock inside of him. Filling him until he felt his insides move, filling him with intense pleasure.  _

Then he feels Techno do the same thing over and over again. His sore throat crying out in pain as he moans and screams in pleasure. Slamming his giant cock inside him, Wilbur just sits there, marking and massaging Dream’s back. Enjoying the way he cut off his moans with little mewls and whines. Wilbur couldn’t help but slip a finger inside of Dream’s hole. 

Dream chokes out a surprised gasp as his hands were taken away from his stomach. He keens when a finger slips inside of him. Thrusting inside at the same time as Techno’s steady pace. “Dream.” Dream moaned as he heard a breathless call, “You’re so perfect.” Dream keened at the praise at the same time, moaning in pleasure as Techno buried his cock deep inside him. He didn’t register Wilbur slip 2 fingers inside him but he was so dizzy. 

He arched his back off Wilbur’s chest, as he felt Wilbur stretch him until he was a mess. G _ od he just wants to be stuffed. Filled and wrecked.  _ No way was he surviving this research shit. 

**He's not gonna s** **urvive this at all.**

**nope he's not gonna survive.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is fucking fired I can't speak my native tongue.


	26. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last and the bonus chapter is speedrunned is next :DDDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys tune in for the new good idea works that will be posted :DDDd

“What’s wrong Dreamy?” 

Dream choked as his throat was assaulted by a thick cock, hitting the back of his throat. He groans as he felt hands brush his skin with light feathery touches. His action made the man towering over him groan as well. He moans through the thick girth when he felt 2 assholes thrust in him. 

They set a fast and slow pace at the same time as Dream gagged through the thick cock. Mercy was given and Dream’s plump lips were coated in saliva and precum. As the thick cock slid out of his mouth, a string of saliva connecting the crown to his lips. He couldn’t help but croak out a hoarse moan as he felt himself be filled with cum. His stomach bulging with 2 cocks stuffed inside him and the load of cum he was filled with. He gagged around the cock that was suddenly thrusted in his mouth. He moaned as his hair was pulled hard and he was forced to swallow the thick cock in his mouth. 

Dream could only relax his jaw and take on the hard thrust. Enjoying the way he could feel the 2 others run their hands on his body. Taking their cocks out of his hole and the one above him from behind, eating him out like a fucking snack. Moaning as the man in front of him who owns the thick cock came in his mouth. Hot salty cum on his tongue and filling his mouth. 

He felt the man slip his cock out and he was there on all fours, being eaten out from behind. Caressed on his body and embraced at the front. Cum dripping from his open mouth as he swallowed a huge amount of cum. 

“NGH!” His hoarse voice protesting as he muffled his whimper. “Ge-Geor-ge.” He felt the man chuckle as he pinched his ass, massaging it and eating him out. “Bad- no!” He tries to squirm away from dancing fingers that tickle him on his sides. “Sap-!” He tries to wiggle his way out of hte embrace but he couldn’t as he was captured in a heated kiss. 

_ Sometimes he wonders why he decides to sate these horny, greedy incubus. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	27. BONUS :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream had a dream, everyday he had a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I'm finally done :D

…

Eret noticed how Drema has been acting off. 

He had noticed that his voice would go a higher octave with every passing day of October. Especially when he was near his friends or best friends. He noticed that Dream had also avoided them like a plague and he was already having a headache with how his friends came to him for advice. 

He finally manage to corner Dream and ask him a few questions before he could even escape. “Mind telling me what’s one your mind?” 

Dream just buries his face in his hands, “I had a dream everyday.” Eret raised a brow, “And it was a bit too much for me, involving our friends.”

Dream just blushes underneath the mask as he remembers the sexual, erotic dreams he had everyday. 

By the shadows a figure cackles in glee, "That's what you get for banishing me Dream." 

_ Dreamons love to make dreams.... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YYYYAYYYYYY

**Author's Note:**

> I ship online personas not real ones  
> Enjoyed?


End file.
